The Alien Titan
by PurpleRawan
Summary: Emma, a 16 year old girl from the planet zoton has made her way to earth and has met over with the teen titans! Will she join them or become their enemy and join slade. Rated T for mild use of language. I do not own the Teen Titans. First story! Reveiw as you please, give me you thoughts! Good or bad? SEQUEL COMING SOON! OCxCyborg and ROBxSTAR
1. My First Day Of School

**Hey everyone purple_rawan here! This is my first story! So excited! Well anyway, I really hope you like my teen Titan OC! Btw I don't own the Teen Titans or any other characters but my OCs! Please bare with me on my first chapter because it's not that good but I promise you it gets a lot better!**

Running. That's all I remember how to do. That's all I ever do. I don't really know why, but ever since I was a little girl there had been wars. So many of them too. My people were at war with those of Tameran, and one day they landed a surprise attack. My mother and father told me to take the escape pod and go to azarath, our only allies, but I was scared. I could only remember the tears streaming down the face of my mother. _I can't leave her, _I thought. But it was too late, my mother had already pushed the button and my space shuttle flew away.

"MOM NOOO! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" I yelled while watching her teary face grow smaller and smaller.

she mouthed something to me but I couldn't hear it. Then suddenly, BAM! A meateor hit my shuttle and I was sent to another direction. When I awoke I was in another planet. And now all I do is run. Run away from all of the humans in lab coats trying to stick needles in me for their experimentation. But that was 6 months ago. So that leads to today.

"Come on Emma!" Yelled Max, my only human friend on this planet.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

Max decided that since I was only 16 I needed to go to school. You see, max and I decided that the only way people would stop coming after me was if I pretended to be human. I mean I sure did look like it, and teenagers go to school right? So I rushed over to where max was standing and waited for a big yellow...what's it called...oh yeah a bus!

"You really think this is a good idea?" I asked max.

"Of course it is! You'll fit in just fine!" He replied.

"But what if someone finds out about me!" I whispered.

But before he could reply a huge yellow bus rolled down the street and max pushed me in. Apparently there was a girl side and a boy side so I wasn't able to sit next to max. I took my seat next to a skinny blonde girl who kept eyeing max.

"Who is that cute blonde boy. You know him?" She asked me.

"Who you mean max? Oh he's my ... _( oh no! What's the word again! Ah what was it! Oh yeah!)... _Friend."I said relieved to have remembered the word.

"Ha friends with you! He's like ultra cute! No way he'd be friends with someone like you!" She said laughing.

_someone like me? What's that supposed to mean? Does she know who I am?! _Before I could say anything the bus stopped and she shoved me out of the way and got off. I then soon followed until I found max and followed him. Once I was with max I turned to the girl and grinned. _what I couldn't help myself! _The rest of the school day was about the same. People being mean to me and snickering. Though I couldn't understand why. I think it was because of my bright red hair and bright orange tips. But during the last class, 7th period, a giant monster made out of cinder blocks crashed into the class room! It grabbed me and I screamed as loud as I could! I could hear teachers and other student screaming as well. The monster the started to run away while I was still in its arms!

"Let me go!" I yelled, "What do you want!"

I then saw a green starbolt hit the monster and I looked in its direction. I then saw 5 teenagers in strange clothing smiling at it.

"Hey cinderblock!" Yelled the spiky haired teen in a bright colerd outfit with, get this, green spandex!

"Are you that scared of losing that your taking hostages?" He teased.

Then a strange half human half robot shot a sonic cannon coming out of his arm at the monster! Cinderblock then released me and and I screamed as I started to fall. Then a...TAMERANIAN... Saved me! And of course, I fainted.


	2. The greetings

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know I only updated the last chapter like yesterday but I really need you guys to read this one because the 1st chapter really sucked and I promise you it gets better so please bear with me and at least read this chapter before you start judging the story!**

"You sure?" Said a a muffled voice. Wait I know that voice! It's that guy in the green spandex!

"yeah man, she has no heartbeat." wait I know that voice too! It's that half human half robot guy!

The teen in the spandex then walked closer to me. He looked at my red hair and orange tips. Is it just me or does her hair look... Natural... No that's impossible, you can't have that kind of red hair and your tips don't just turn orange, Wondered the strange teen.

**Robin's point of view:**

As I looked at the strange girl I heard a quiet beeping noise. I turned my head to see cyborg flipping out over something.

"What is it cyborg!" I asked with worry...though you can't see it through the mask.

"Oh man! Her heartbeat came back!" He said with amazement.

"What?! But she died!" I yelled.

"Dudes could you quiet down I'm trying to eat my Tofu." Beast boy said walking into the room. Before I could say something to him the girl sat up with a gasp of air and started choking. Silence.

**Emma's point of view:**

"Where am I! " I yelled as the three teenagers got into battle position out of shock at the outburst.

"Are you going to experiment on me again!" I said with a hint of anger. But the three teenagers must of saw the scared look in my eye because the let down their guard.

"Again?" Asked a green goblin looking human.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Said the half human half robot man.

"Your at Titans Tower." Said the guy in the spandex.

" what's your name and how are you alive." He said as he began his interrogation.

" how am I alive?!" I repeated. " you mean I was DEAD!" I half yelled.

The half human half robot then made his way in front of the teen and gave him a look that only ment he wanted him to back off.

" what's your name little lady." He asked camly. after a moment of hesitation I responded.

"Emma." I said softly.

"Well Emma I'm cyborg. The grass stain is beast boy. And the aggressive one here is our leader, Robin."

The leader then gave cyborg a look. Suddenly two girls joined us. One with a cape and a...TAMERANIAN!

"Hello friends. Has she finally awoken?" Said the Tamerainian.

Then the girl in the cape looked at me, no she looked through me! OH NO! SHE'S AN EMPATH! I quickly looked away. I then jumped from out of the med bed and backflipped to the floor.

" IT'S A TAMERAINIAN!" I said more scared than angry.

"Yo calm down little lady star won't hurt you." Said cyborg.

"Star? As in the princess of Tameran, Starfire?" I said but instantly regretted it because of the amazed and confused stares that hit me. Starfire then walked toward me.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" She asked.

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUM! ha she should have not said that! I'm running low on ideas here so please review, tell me how I can make this story better! Oh and sorry for making my chapters so short I will try my hardest to make them longer! I just hate when I'm reading a fanfiction and you read the whole story in like one chapter! You know what I mean? Btw I will update real fast so you don't have to wait!  
**

**Oh and I want to thank PhoenixFire56 for her review and support! Read her stories she's really good!  
**

**I think I babbled enough. C-Ya purple_rawan out.**


	3. naw dip Sherlock

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry I always update randomly but I try to update it as soon as I can! Oh and I updated the last chapters but you don't need to re read them I only added more spacing. please comment and give me suggestions! Well anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Humans know not of my planet's existence...so how do you know? " starfire asked.

_oh no! I really did it this time! Ugh think of something! _" um lucky guess?" I said trying not to sound like a lie.

I must have been a horrible liar because the Titans kept starring and starfire seemed to have gotten angry"Unless..." She said while heating up a starbolt. " your from the planet zoton!" She Yelled

oh great! Now she knows and I'm going to die! But...I'm not dying without a fight!

"Before I could get into battle position starfire's starbolts instantly turned off and she came at me with a bone crushing hug. _What? She's hugging me? I'm so confused..._"friend, have you not heard of our alliance?" She said with confusion.

_Alliance? With them?!_

"dudes, am I the only one confused here?" Beast Boy asked._  
_

"The planets Zoton and Tameran were at war for many years because of a child who was half Tamerainian and half zotonic. The child was said to have died by a metior so the war was settled." Explained the empath.

"so why did you come to earth?" Asked Robin.

"Well I was escaping from the war and my shuttle was hit and it fell here."

"so it was an accident?" Clarified cyborg.

"yes it was." I said.

"then why dont you go back?" Said Robin with an attitude. How rude! Telling me to leave like that! Ugh!

"I just found out the war ended remember." I said.

"but you weren't planning to come here so why don't you go to the place you were planning to go to." He replied. But before I could snap at him an alarm started blazing and I yelped and covered my ears in fear.

"trouble." The leader replied.

_Naw dip Sherlock. _Why the hell would an alarm go off if there wasn't trouble?! The empath then gave me a small smile. emoh no she could read my mind! DONT THINK DONT THINK DONT THINK DONT THINK DONT THINK DONT THINK DONT THINK DONT THINK. The leader then started typing something on some round table computer thing and yelled his well known catch phrase.

"TITANS GO!"

"Wait Rob, what about Emma?" Asked cyborg

"STAY HERE!" He yelled at me and rushed out the door followed by the rest of the team.

Why the hell would I listen to him! He's not my leader and not to mention the fact that he's a mere mortal! I then rushed out the door in an attempt to follow them. "I'll show him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Since I have a 'captive' audience I'll show you my final trick, I'm going to make all the money disappear! MUMBO-"

"Hold it mumbo!" Said robin just in time to stop mumbo's trick. The 'audience' never looked so relieved.

"we're cutting your act short"

"well well if it isn't the teen titans, come to ruin the show?" Mumbo said.

"TITANS GO!" He yelled and the Titans came rushing in.

Beast boy turned into a bull and charged at mumbo. Mumbo then took out a red fabric and led beast boy into a wall. Starfire shot starbolts at mumbo.

"mumbo jumbo!" He yelled and suddenly she was in a box.

"I will now cut her in half but I forgot how to put her back together so -" robin then flew in and kicked mumbo straight in the jaw. Cyborg lit up his cannon. "BOOYA" he said as he fired but missed.  
p style="max-height:

"Mumbo Jumbo!" And suddenly cyborgs arms were filled with pollen. Cyborg then couldn't stop sneezing. Cyborg then accidentally shot raven and she was out for the count and so was cyborg. Robin attacked mumbo with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Mumbo jumbo" and suddenly robin was tied up.

"Well it was fun but I'm going to destroy you now." Suddenly a huge fire ball shot mumbo. Robin quite surprised looked up to see Emma FLYING!

"Your done mumbo!" I said as I shot even larger fire balls at him. Just before mumbo fainted he said,

"who are you?"

"I smiled at him while trying to think of a meta human name to use.

"I'm Flame."

**Well, what do you think! Awsome right! She can shoot fireballs! Heh told Ya she wasn't human! Oh and of course Robin's a jerk. But he'll get better. Hehehe. Well tell me what you think and please R and R! I promise I'll update faster if you do!**


	4. The Zotonic Adamant

**Hey everyone! If you want me to keep posting and updating than please reveiw! Even if it's just saying the word "good" I'll take it because I need to know what you guys think! Also I'm open to suggestion! Well anyway, we left off with Emma telling mumbo her new meta human name, Flame! Well let's see what the others have to say about this!**

I looked at mumbo and thought about my name. _Well I guess it's better than saying "Emma" so _but before I could finish what I was thinking i looked down and noticed everyone staring at me with wide eyes and mouths wide open. It looked like we were going to stay in an akward moment for a while until robin had a little outburst...

"EMMA! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING I TOLD YOU TO WAIT AT THE TOWER!"

"I ONLY CAME TO HELP!"

"WELL WE DIDNT NEED ANY HELP!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING! YOU COULD'VE DIED WITHOUT ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Cyborg yelled stopping our argument.

"ROBIN, can't you except that we needed help! Mumbo was obviously stronger than he was before and we were caught off gaurd. So let's be glad Emma came when she did!" Cyborg said

but before robin could snap I interveined

"I know why he got stronger."

Silence. Everyone stared at me again. _Seriously can't they get a better hobby!_

"What do you mean." Asked Robin a calm now

"well, it could be because of this..." I _said_ while taking a crystal like object from mumbo's back.

"IS THAT!" Starfire yelled flying over to the crystal.

"Yep, it's a zotonic adamant." I stated

"Dudes am I the only one confused here?" Asked beast boy.

"no beast boy, I want to know more about this adament myself. Robin said

"this adament is a crystal from the planet zoton that was used to increase one's power ten fold. But when it's used to its fullest the side effect is...well death." raven said in her monotone

" luckily mumbo only used a little of its power so he only shortened his life."

"I see. So this is dangerous." Robin stated

"well that's why it's forbidden on my planet." I replied.

"how many of these are there?" Asked Robin

"this is it." I said

" we have to get rid of it. " said cyborg

"get rid of it?" I repeated. "We can't do that...if we try the generals on my planet would...well.."

"out with it!" Yelled cyborg.

"the punishment for destroying the adament is immediate death." Clarified starfire.

"you get beheaded and if we resist... War." I stated.

"damn." Cursed cyborg

"I'm taking the adament back to my planet." I announced.

"wait, Emma ..." Started cyborg

"I have to do this cyborg! Please!" I said cutting him off.

"be careful." He replied.

I smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ok I got all my things. I'm ready to go." I said holding my bag.

"ok but remember to come back to the tower when your done." Said cyborg

"Why?" Mumbled Robin

cyborg gave Robin a death glare and beast boy snickered.

"I'll see you guys in three days time." I said as I flew away.

after I a while I couldn't see the tower anymore and I dropped my bag and it fell all the way down to the top of a building. " aww great!" I said flying onto the building. I grabbed my bag and hovered off the ceiling.

"Well well. This is a surprise."

I turned my head to see where and who the voice came from. I saw a man with an orange and black mask and an outfit with the letter "S" on it.

" who are you" i asked

"oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Slade Wilson."

**OMG! Emma met slade! Robin is still being a butthole and cyborg stood up for Emma! Seems beast boy might have a clue about that with all his snickering but he is clueless. So when I thought of adament I was just thinking about the sacred Jewl from inuyasha but this one isn't a shard and is HUGE so Ya. Also i updated this chapter kind of late because I only have one fav and one follow and only 5 people reviewed ( 4 of them were just fakes too) so I need to know if you want me to actually continue with the story. So thanks again phenixFire for all your support! Ok see you guys next chapter!**


	5. A new friend, and a new enemy

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I got a reveiw telling me to be more descriptive so I hope this turns out to be better! Plz realize that I actually take time to read each reveiw so I can make my writing better so plz tell me how to make this better! Well anyway, slade just met Emma before she was going to go back to her planet to give her people back the adament! Here we go!**

"Slade? Never heard of you. Do you know the Titans?" I asked.

"before I answer you question, may I ask who YOU are to the Titans?" He replied

"who I am to them? Well... I guess you could consider me their friend..."

_ who am I kidding. Robin hates me! The only one that might like me would be...well ... Oh damn they all hate me!_

"Really. Because if you were really their friend then would they really put you in harms way like that?" He asked quite amused.

"What do you mean? I am in no harm." I said nervously

"but you could be. The adament is very dangerous."

"how do you know about the-"

"does it matter. They are not friends of yours." He cut me off

before I could argue with him some more he quickly added...

" Think back. Has any of them ever mistreated you in any way. Made you look like you didn't fit in?" He purred.

robin came to my mind as soon as his words left his mouth.

" Well yes but, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

now slade looked amused.

"you mean Robin don't you?" He asked.

"How did you! What are you after here!" I half yelled.

"I'm just thinking out loud. Flame. Meet me here in 3 days. Then we will discuss more."

Before he left he added...

"consider me a friend." Then he smiled (I think, he was wearing a mask so...) and left without another word.

i stood there in shock that I actually made a friend. he looked back to see me smiling and then he turned and waked away. _Omg! I made a friend! An actual friend! Yes! Wait that reminds me...MAX! Oh no! I completely forgot about him! he must be so worried! Wait I should probably return this adament first! _I quickly flew off the building and started flying upwards. But before I had the chance to leave earth's atmosphere a blue disk hit me.

"Ow! What the hell!" I yelled.

i flew downwards to see where the disk had come from only to come face to face with a tall man with a blue uniform. it was a blue shirt and black pants made out of this polyester material ( the pants looked like the same spandex that Robin wears) It had black rings around the wrists and blue rings around the ankles. It had a strange zig zag design around his arms. The mask he wore was black and covered up his eyes to where I couldn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"your worst nightmare." He replied as he threw multiple discs at me which all exploded causing me to fall. I fell onto a building and luckily didn't break anything. He then floated (not literally, he was riding a disk so the disk was floating.) down on to the building and hopped off his disk.

"It's nice to see you again flame."

"I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE! " I yelled

" oh Emma, have you already forgotten me?"

"well for starters, YOUR FACE IS COVERED AND YOUR WEARING A VOICE MODIFIER!" I spat.

"it doesn't matter, I'm still going to get the zotonic adament from you."

"over my dead body." I said still surprised that he even new what the crystal was.

I fired up my fire balls (get it. 'Fired' up. Ok. Ok. Not now.) and shot him with a huge barrage of fire balls. He dogged each one of them and was running straight towards me. As soon as he ducked my last fire ball he kicked me in the gut and drew his sword. _oh great! He's got a sword now and guess what? The handle was also black and blue and had a zig zag design on it. How original! _He swung at me and I ducked it easily. He then made a barrage of swings and didn't give me time to get my fire balls ready. I then tripped on a rock under me and lost my balance. He then took this chance and he stabbed my just to the left of my gut. We stayed in that position for several seconds until I started coughing up blood.

"Looks like I win." He said.

" Bustard!" I said with a gasp of air.

" oh don't die on me yet. I want to have more fun."

i glared at him.

"why the look? I did ask you for the adament nicely."

He then reached over and grabbed my bag. He pulled out the adament and smiled.

"What a beautiful diamond Ya got here.

i spit blood at him.

" Hmm thanks." He said sarcastically as he pulled the sword out of me and kicked me where the blade had been.

I fell over in agony and cried out in pain.

"Well I got to go. My master is waiting. We will meet again." He said as he left me there with the crystal.

i can't move...there's nothing I can do. No one can rescue me. The Titans think I'm going to be gone for two more days. I also realized that I was bleeding out and would run out of blood soon. _Am I going to die here? _I thought as i tear rolled down my cheek. I wasn't able to see my mother again and I never met my father. What could I have done to deserve this? To die alone? As my vision started to become blurry I heard footsteps.

" I FOUND HER! SHE'S OVER HERE!" I heard someone yell and then I heard more footsteps and my vision got blurrier until all I could see was black.

**OMG! What's coming up next? I made the story longer and was very descriptive this chapter as I will be in the chapters coming (unless you don't want me to...) so anyway, she is friends with slade! But who is this guy that attacked her? Whoever he is he took the Zotonic Adament! This is bad! What will Emma do next? Will she tell the Titans she's friends with slade or will she not say anything at all? I'll let you decide! Just go to my poll and vote! And if your a guest, then you should just reveiw and tell me what you think! This is entirely up to you! **


	6. A new member of the team

**"I have got to say, I'm very disappointed. NO ONE VOTED! NOT A SINGLE PERSON! Does that mean that I'm just that bad of an author? Well, I still have 2 loyal viewers... Thank you phenixFire56 and KairiHeartStone. Even though they didn't vote...they still are my only followers and well I guess I cant let them down. Oh there is also a guest who commented on one of my chapters. I'm glad you like my story! It makes me happy that there is someone interested in my story! Well here we go!**

Cyborgs point of view:

"NO MAN, IT CANT BE SHES NOT-"

"CYBORG! Enough...she's dead. You saw her heart stop beating. You saw her bleeding out. She's been here in the medical bay for two weeks. There's nothing we can do." Interrupted Robin.

"who could have done this..." Said cyborg quietly.

cyborg stared at Emma's lifeless form. _This can't be happening. she can't be... Wait why do I care so much. I've seen many people die before. Why does she make a difference. I hardly know her. _I took another look at her. She had what looked to be natural red hair with orange tips. _Like fire. _Her hair was long and reached down to the middle of her back. She had pale skin but not as pale as raven's. She had bright green eyes that looked like emeralds. She was wearing a red ruffled tank top with rimestones under each ruffle and she had black pants with rimestones in the back. She was wearing bright red heals thatmatched her top. _She's gorgous. _Cyborg thought. Suddenly cyborg remembered how she had awoken when her heart stopped the first time.

"Robin!-" cyborg started, but before he could finish Emma awoke gasping for air.

"Emma!" Cyborg said amazed.

I ran over to where she was and she looked me straight in the eyes and said...

"He took the crystal."

"it's ok. That doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is that your alive." I told her.

before she could respond, Robin walked over to her.

"who was he?"

"I don't know." She replied simply.

"this crystal, it can enhance ones strength right?" He asked

"he was already strong when I fought him. With the adament... I don't think we could beat him." She replied sadly.

Raven then walked into the room with starfire and they both looked at me strangely.

"what's the problem?" Robin asked as he looked at his teammates troubled face.

"Emma..." Raven started.

"are you sure your from the planet zoton." Starfire finished.

"what do you mean of course I am?" She said.

"I'm confused. What would make you think she was lying?" I asked.

"well... Zotonics can't shoot fireballs." Raven said, " they can only produce massive amounts of heat and use it to warm their bodies."

"They do not have the power to release the heat energy." Starfire clarified.

"I don't understand." She said.

"also, your features are different as well." Raven stated.

"All zotonics have the same skin color, hair color, and..." She stopped.

"zotonics have blue eyes...Emma, your eyes are green." Raven said in her monotone.

emma sat their in silence. She seemed just as confused as I was.

"So if she's not zotonic...then what is she?" Asked Robin.

"Hold up, hold up!" I said. "Just because her eyes are different and her powers are more advanced don't mean that she's not what she claims to be!" I yelled. "It's the same with me. Just because I'm half robot doesn't mean I'm not human! So what if she's different! She's still Emma!" I finished.

"wow dude. That was beautiful..." Said beast boy walking in the room with fake tears.

"shut up grass stain." I said

then Emma got of the med bed and HUGGED ME!

"thank you cyborg." She said.

just then we heard the tv turn on. We walked into the living room and saw Slade appear on the monitor.

"Slade." Robin growled.

"Ah Robin. It's been a while. I see you have flame with you." He said looking at Emma.

i pushed Emma behind me at gave slade a death glare that could have scared the devil himself.

"What do you want with her?!" I yelled.

slade laughed a bit. (It was an evil laugh of course)

"looking for a new apprentice, slade?" Robin cut in in a mocking voice.

"don't tell me she hasn't told you." Slade sneered.

everyone stared at her. Silence. Emma was about to say something until slade laughed shut off his monitor and the alarm went off.

"well talk about you later, Emma. We have to go stop a bank robbery. And Emma I want you stay here. Your still injured." He said calmly.

huh, this time he sounded...nice. I guess he started to get used to her. _Or he was still thinking about slade... _We then ran out of the room to stop the robber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ROBIN's point of view:

When we got back I was congratulating my team for a job well done. Then I saw Emma putting on her purse and getting ready to fly out of an open window.

"hey where are you going?" I asked her.

"Well, I need to find the adament and I've been here for 2 weeks and I dont have anywhere to go so I better go start looking for a hotel or find my friends." She said.

i then turned and saw everyone's puppy eyes. I then pushed them away so we could talk in private.

"no" i simply stated.

"oh come on!" "She has nowhere else to go!" "Why not" " please" "don't be mean" "we need another girl on the team!" the team begged.

"I made up my mind! She can't stay!" I yelled.

"come on man! You know we need her! You saw how she took mumbo! Plus she would be a great addition to the team!" Cyborg persuaded.

"I guess it would be best for the team..." I said.

"oh thank you boyfriend Robin!" Starfire said as she gave me a small peck on the lips and flew off.

"AWWW" beast boy and cyborg replied.

then they all entered the living room and cyborg stepped in front Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMMA's POINT OF VEIW:

"cyborg, what are you doing." I asked

"Well, Emma, we've decided. We're not going to let you leave. You mean to much to us."

"im confused."

"Well, this might help." He said as he handed me a communicator with a yellow T on it.

"we want you to be a member of our team." He said.

"welcome to the Teen Titans!" Robin said with a smile.

"how glorious!" Starfire congraulated.

"ya dude this is gonna be awsome!" Beast boy yelled

raven just gave a small smile.

I looked at the communicator in shock. Then I smiled at them and thanked them then I gave cyborg a bone crushing hug.

"Hey dudes. We should give her a room. I mean she's been sleeping on the couch for the past two weeks she's been here."

"there's a room right down the hall to cyborg's if you want, Emma." Robin said.

"sounds great! I can't thank you guys enough for this." I said

"don't worry about it. This is what friends do!" Robin said.

Im really surprised...just two weeks ago Robin hated my guts, and now he's calling me his friend! Starfire then thought of a great idea and grabbed me by the wrist and flew to her room and all I could make out was a "AGAH"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I would like to direct everyone's attention towards the door I am pointing at." Starfire announced.

"what's all this about" Robin asked while everyone turned towards the door.

"well I thought since we all have costumes then maybe we should make her one too." Starfire answered.

then I walked into the room and everyone stared as they saw my sweet new outfit. I was wearing a red see-through top with a orange tank underneath. I had an orange skirt and red heeled boots that went up to my thighs and red gloves that went just above my elbow and didn't cover my fingers or the palm of my hand. (Kind of like starfire's) and an orange mask that coverd my eyes. And I also put red lip stick on for the fun of it. I looked like...Fire~

"wow" was all I could hear.

Benforce anyone could say anything the alarm went off and Robin went to go check out the computer. Then instantly his happy look turned angry and he growled one word.

"Slade."

**Omg what gonna happen now! She finally became a part of the team! Oh and just to clairify, she was in a coma for two weeks. But before that huge fight and the meeting with slade I forgot to mention that she stayed with them a while. She fought more than just mumbo, that's why she was well known by slade and that other guy. Now that that's clairified... I got to thank you fr being patient with this chapter cuz i didn't want to update until I got at least one vote...that didn't happen though and I relized that I still had to update so Ya. Well gtg! **

**C-YA ~**


	7. My Little Lies

**Hey guys! Im so sorry it took me forever to update. Ya see I'm sick with 4 different things. I have allergies, a cold, a sinus infection, and drainage in my throat. Ya...I know. I'm still sick but every once in a while the pain goes away and this happens to be that time so I'm writing now. Well enough about me. Robin just said slade's name and everyone left to go kick his butt... But isn't emma friends with slade? Time to read and find out!**

**Emmas point of view:**

_slade? Really! Yay I get to go see my friend! But it sounds like Robin knows him... I see, maybe their rivals or something! _I thought as we went to the location slade was supposed to be at. When we finally arrived we were at an old storage house.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"wherever we are, slade's here and that's all that matters." Robin responded.

_so they are friends! Oh good! Now I don't have to go through that whole akward meet and greet thing. Well they did already know eachother according to that call slade sent them. But it didn't seem so nice..._

"well well." A deep voice said as slade emerged from the shadows. "It's so nice to see you again flame."

"Slade" Robin said angrily.

_i wonder if slade's mad at me becouse I didn't meet up with him awile ago. Ya I remember now. When we first met I was supposed to see him again 3 days later...but then that guy appeared._

"oh hey slade! I'm sorry I couldn't meet up with Ya a week or so ago. I was pretty bad injured and all." I happily said smiling.

slade smiled at me. "Oh don't worry about that we could always reschedule."

the team looked at me wide eyed.

"what?" I asked confused.

"you know him?!" Robin yelled.

"well Ya...so do you remember." I said still confused.

"Slade is our enemy not our friend." Said starfire equally confused.

"what? You mean you guys aren't friends?" I asked even more confused.

Robin looked at me angrily. _Oh damn it! We were becoming friends too!_

"Oh come on Robin! Do I have to hate everyone you hate! So what if he's my friend! It's not like he's a criminal or anything!" I yelled.

Slade then laughed.

"Flame! HE IS A CRIMINAL! A MURDERER!" Robin yelled.

"What? He's a WHAT?" I was then lost in the mist of thought.

_i finally make a friend. And he turns out to be a murderer! You've got to be kidding me! Damn it! Why does this always happen to me! I don't beleve it! Unless...Robin could be lying. Yeah! He's always hated me! He probably doesn't want me to have any friends! That little...spandex wearing...ugh!_

"flame. We'll talk about this later. Let's get him first." Comforted cyborg.

"alright." I lied. There's no way I would hurt my friend.

just then an army of slade bots rampaged the area and attacked us.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled.

raven used her dark magic to throw around slade bots and waking them together. Starfire used her eye beams to shoot as many slade bots as she could. Beast boy turned into a rhino and ran over some slade bots. Robin was frantically looking for slade. I flew above ground and looked for slade as well. I then saw him come from behind a corner and motioned for me to follow. I did. I followed him away from the warehouse and flew past a couple buildings. Then I saw him waiting for me in an alleyway.

"Hey slade." I started

"flame, can you meet up with me 3 days from now. I'll be at this alley waiting at midnight." He cut me off.

"why here? We could go for some pizza?" I offered.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be recognized if I go out for pizza dressed like this." He said.

"good point."

"Plus I...want to train you." He said slowly

"train me? Why?" I asked

"You see. My apprentice thinks that you lack in martial arts."

"apprentice? He's met me?" I asked

he chuckled.

"well that doesn't matter. You know you lack in it." He said.

"well my planet is actually a great warrior planet and all but I guess I'm just not good like they are." I said.

"but you still are powerful. That's good. We just need you to be better." He persuaded.

"alright! Sounds like fun!" See you in three days then!"

He smiled and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma! Where were you back there!" Yelled Robin.

"I was looking for slade like you were!" I said

he sighed. " emma. Your a member of our team now. So whatever happened in the past between you and slade doesn't matter now." Robin said beginning to smile.

" Not to mention you didn't even know that the guy was evil and all." Cyborg said.

"yeah well I only met him once so it's not like we were best friends or anything." I half lied.

"well anyway I gtg try to find my friend. I'll be back in a couple hours." I said while getting up.

"friend?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow.

"oh come on! Don't make me sound like a loner with no friends!" I laughed as I punched cyborg's arm.

"alright alright." He laughed back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"really?!" I asked surprised.

" Yes, I haven't seen my son ever since you disappeared." Replied max's mother sadly.

"well where could he be!" I half yelled.

"he said he went looking for you." She said with tears forming in her eyes. " but he never returned."

"don't worry mam. I'll find him for you." I said confidentially.

she then thanked me and I walked out of sight of the building before I started flying. (Don't want her to faint or anything)

"so if he's not there than where could he be?" I asked myself.

"Emma?" I heard someone call out.

i turned my head to see a dirty-blonde haired boy with blue eyes wearing a tee and some jeans.

"Max!" I yelled as I ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe... " he muttered through my hug.

then I released him and apologized.

"it's nice to see you too Emma." He said with a laugh. " where were you! I was so worried!" He yelled.

"You would never belive me!"I gasped as I told him everything.

**Omg! This is so great! She found max and she's still friends with slade! How long will she be able to keep this from cyborg? I'm so excited! I wonder if anybody found out what happens next? Oh and I relized that I was rushing the story and need to go into more detail. So I will! Oh and i answered the question that a guest asked me in a reveiw. If any of you have any more questions feel free to ask! I will answer them eventually! I only have 6 reveiws so... I can manage to read them all ! Plz reveiw! It makes me so happy when I see one! Oh and I looked over at the views and saw that I had 196 views yet I only have 2 favs and follows and 6 reveiws...how does that happen? Well anyway I want to thank**

**phenixFire56 and **

**kairiHeartStone **

**for their continued support! Thank you guys **

**C-Ya~**


	8. My first kiss

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry! I know i hadn't updated in months but I promise you I tried my hardest! You see my account broke and every time I tried to log on it said I had an error then it said "codecall2" I have no idea what it means and why it happened but I emailed fanfiction support and they never responded...Ikr. Well it got me pretty mad. But then I relized that I could still get into fanfiction as a guest! So I got in touch wit phenix fire and she really helped me out! So thank you for waiting and being patient! You guys are the greatest! **

"Woah, slow down! Your speaking so fast I can hardly understand what your saying!" Max laughed.

"oh sorry" I smiled.

I haven't seen max for about a month and right now I just can't belive he's back! I was separated from him when cinderblock grabbed me and almost destroyed the school. That's when I met the Titans. And cyborg...

"so now your living with the Titans?" He said calmly

"Yea! I met a lot of new friends!"

"so hold on a sec...this slade guy...your supposed to meet him tonight?" He asked

"yea! I don't see why we have to meet at midnight but that guy is a little creepy...probably why he likes the dark." I said.

max laughed and pretended to stretch out his arm only for them to end up around me. I snuggled into his chest and relaxed as he stroked my hair.

"hey emma?"

I lifted my head as a response.

"do you really believe the Titans are your friends?" He said slowly.

now my head was completely off his chest.

"what do you mean?"

"well you see, starfire is a Tamerainian, robins always cranky that he makes you think he's got his spandex all up in a twist, raven is from azarath; which btw siding help you at all in the war, and cyborg-

"cyborg what!" I half yelled.

"emma please, just listen to me! I know you well and these guys don't deserve someone like you!"

"don't deserve me!? Max what the hell are you talking about!"

"Emma...I just don't want you getting hurt."

i calmed down and stared at the ground. We've been at the park for a while. I'm getting kind of bored sitting here on the bench like this with max. And now he's trying to throw the whole worried act on me!

"Emma?" He asked softly

"I'm sorry max. I shouldn't have gotten mad, but the Titans are my friends! Please don't talk bad about them."

max smiled.

"I guess I just got jealous." He said

i looked at him surprised as he grabbed my chin and pulled my into a heartfilled kiss.

"well I guess I better go make sure my mothers ok. Take care of yourself ok?" He then smiled and walked off. I was still in complete shock so I could get myself to say anything back. _Did he just...KISS ME! Omg omg omg omg! What am I gonna do! _

after a while I relized that I was sitting in shock for a whole 2 minutes so I got up and flew up happily! I just got my first kiss! I'm so excited! I started flying around in circles making loops and going high to low. I ended up making a few adults pass out and a couple of kids trying to go show their friends but I was still happy! When I finally flew to the tower I relized how hungry I was. _Wow I hadn't eat'n in forever! _I walked into the kitchen only to see cyborg and beast boy arguing between tofu and meat.

"NO ONE WANTS TO EAT THAT GARBAGE!" Cyborg yelled

"DUDE! I TRANSFORM INTO MOST OF THOSE ANIMALS!" Beast boy argued back.

just then cyborg noticed me and pulled me into the kitchen.

"OK! TOFU OR MEAT!" He yelled.

"actually neither." I simply replied as I got out a bunch of cooking materials and began to cook.

they all looked at my confused.

"why don't you guys sit down as I prepare something!" I said forgetting about my kiss with max.

"wait...your not gonna make the same food starfire makes are you?" Beast boy asked cautiously while giving a look to cyborg.

"no, zotonic food tasts completely different then Tamerainian food." I replied receiv"ing relived looks from cyborg and beast boy.

"what's wrong with tamerainian food anyway?" I asked.

"YOU MEAN YOU LIKE IT?!" Cyborg yelled as I put something in the oven.

"no."

They both had a sigh of relief. I smiled

"I don't like it, I love it."

they both exploded with questions like "how can you eat that" "how are you still alive?!" "Do you have a mental problem?"

"Now sit down and eat!" I yelled as I took the food out of the oven, covered them in zorka-berries, and set it down for cyborg and beast boy to eat. I got my own plate as well and ate silent ally enjoying every bite.

"your crazy if you think we're gonna eat this!" Beast boy said disgusted.

i gave them both a deadly glare that made my eyes look on fire and yelled "EAT"

they both looked extremely terrified and responded with a "yes ma'am" as they dug in.

after the first bite they both instantly fell in love with my food and gobbled up every last bite.

"it's so good!" I heard beast boy say.

"even better then pizza!" Cyborg said as he and his friend started busting out laughing.

i walked out of the kitchen only to be greeted by Robin standing in my way.

"Oh hey Robin!" I said nervously

"you missed combat practice. Where were you?"

"I already told you this morning that was gonna go find a friend!" I defended

"Emma, you were gone for 7 hours! We were starting to get worried!"

" I'm sorry! But I actually found my friend!" I joyfully said.

"You did?" He said. Anger disappearing from his face.

"Ya! I spent the first 4 hours trying to find him, then I got hungry and went out to have lunch which took 1 hour. Then I finally found him and we hung out for 2 hours! And I mean I woke up at 9 and it's only 4 so we still have a lot of time to chill!"

He sighed agreed with me and walked off.

I then started walking toward my room and passed raven sipping some tea and right toward starfire who had a huge grin on her face and was staring at me.

"Ummmm. Do you need something?" I said as starfire grabbed me and pulled me into her room.

"AHHH NOT AGAIN!" I yelled so loud that the other Titans looked in our direction suspiciously, realized that starfire was trying her "makeover", and went back to what they were doing.

3 hours later I rushed out of starfire's room and into the living room while everyone stared at me with wide eyes and thief mouths on the floor. Well except for raven. She just stood there.

"hand me a mirror." I said

beastboy shakily handed me a mirror. When I looked in the mirror I saw my hair had a thousand braids, I had make-up like a clown, and I was wearing a Cinderella dress.

" AHHHHHHH STARFIRE! WHAT. DID . YOU . DOOOOO!" I yelled over dramatically.

soon all the Titans were busting up laughing and where going crazy pointing, laughing, and forgetting to breath. Even Raven smiled! The microwave exploded because of it but she still smiled! I quickly ran to my room and went to my personal bathroom. I then spent 4 hours getting it all out. When I got out of my room, I looked at the clock and realized that it was 11:00! Everyone was already asleep! Oh no! I forgot! I'm supposed to meet slade at mid-night! I quickly changed out of my everyday clothes and put on my uniform. I slipped on my skirt my, tank top then the see-through top that goes over it. Put on my heels and fixed my hair and make-up until I was ready to go. I then slipped into the living room and looked around to make sure no one was watching then flew out an open window to go and meet slade.

little did I know that a titan watching from the kitchen...

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM! who's watching from the kitchen? I wonder if they'll follow? Will they find out Emmas secret? Well omg Emma had her first kiss! can't wait to see what happens next! Oh and thanks to **

**phenixFire56 **

**for being there for me and thank you for your patience with this story! Sorry again! Wel I babled enough! **

**C-Ya~**


	9. A new weapon

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating. You see, school ends in a couple days and my teachers thought it was a good idea to stack a jillion tests and expect us to get hundreds so...I've been a little busy. And Ya I know! It's no excuse, but I relized that all I've been doing lately was apologizing for messing up! So I decided to just start writing again! So here we go!**

"owwww! Slade! That hurt!" I cried out.

"that's why your supposed to doge it." He replied.

"how is this even fair! Your whacking me with a Bo-staff and i only have my hands!" I complained.

"stop your complaining! You have powers don't you?"

"well Ya! But you told me not to use them!"

slade sighed. "Well I guess I can get you a weapon." He gave in

"YESSSSS!" I cheered.

"ok pick one of these and try it out on me." He said pointing at a pile of weapons.

"sweet!" I said while walking over to the pile. I reached over and pulled out a long sword.

"now try it out on me." He said. I took a deep breath and charged. A swung at him and he easily doges the blade. He waked my sword with his Bo-staff, sending it flying in another direction as he whacks my legs and knocks me down.

"pitiful. Pick another one." He commands. I walk over to the pile and search for something more...me. I find a kuni and a shuriken and take them both. I put 2 shurikens in my pocket and hold the kuni.

"I'm ready." I said as I get ready.

"take your best shot." He replied bluntly. _Here I go. _I Run towards him and he tryes to hit my kuni. Because the kuni is so small I easily dodge his attack. I swing the kuni at I'm and make contact with staff. He overpowers me and I jump up in the air and throw the shuriken at him from behind. Slade doges one of the but misses the second and it cuts his arm.

"I see. Your using the shadow shuriken technique. Smart." He praises. "But not smart enough." He says as he knocks my kuni out of my hand and whacks me in the legs so I fall.

"Ok! So we know now that your better with short blades then with long. You also have good aim with throwing knives. So I'm going to give you this and a couple shuriken" He said as he Handed me two short bladed swords and a small bag with a bunch of shuriken in it. The blades have red and orange bottoms and the sheath was orange and red as well. It looked like fire. Yay! It matches my outfit!

"its called a kodachi. I'm giving you two. I'll teach you a technique to use them. Are you ready?" Explained slade.

"I was born ready!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CYBORG'S POINT OF VEIW:

i walked into the living room only to remember what happened last night.

FLASHBACK:

"man I'm sooo hungry! Emma's food was good but really isn't filling!" I complained as I walked into the kitchen. When I did I saw beast boy eating some waffles.

"so you got hungry too bro." Beast boy asked.

"Ya but who would have waffles at 11:55 at night? I responded.

"man! It's always waffle time!" Beast boy said as he stuffed his face with waffles.

"Hey. Give me some!" I said as I went over towards him and gobbled down some waffles my self. Just then I heard someone coming our way.

"hey beastie I think we might of woke someone up." I said as me and beast boy moved right in front of the way to the kitchen. Then I saw emma fly towards an open window. She then looked around to make sure no one was there and flew out the window.

"where could she be going at 12 o'clock?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should follow her." I suggested.

"no way man! Then she'll think we're stalkers! Maybe she just went out to get some air!"

"Ok, we'll wait for her in our rooms to see how long she's out. Then we'll ask her if she took too long." I responded.

"ok whatever. But I'm going to sleep." Beast boy said as he retired to his bed. I also went to my room and waited on my bed. After a while I accidentally fell asleep. I woke again to the sound of emma tip-toeing back to her room. Then she called herself stupid and just flew to her room soundlessly. I checked the time on my arm and relized that it was 5 in the morning! Wherever she was, she was there for 5 hours!

(end of flashback)

i sat in living room still not hungry because of the waffles from before. I wonder where Emma went? Should I ask her? I then saw beast boy and told him about how she got back at 5 and asked for advice.

"maybe we should tell Robin." He suggested. I was about to blow up about how that was an awful idea when I heard a voice from behind me.

"tell me what?" Robin asked with his eyebrow raised.

i started panicking.

"tell you...that...we think...training is too early in the morning!" I lied. Beast boy just stood there with the "your-an-awful-liar" face. Now Robin was curious though. I guess he saw through my lying because he looked really annoyed.

"What are you two hiding from me?" He asked.

"nothing" we both said at the same time as sweat rolled down our cheeks.

robin was about to start an investigation on them as emma walked into tho living room.

"good morning everyone!" She said cheerfully. "Why don't I go make a zotonic breakfast!"

This caught Everyone's attention.

"Why are you so cheery today?" Asked Raven. "You sound like starfire." She said in her monotone.

"what? Should I be sad? And why do you three look so serious?" She said pointing at Robin, beast boy, and me.

"NO REASON!' Beastboy and I said. Which now made everyone confused and gave Robin the idea that what beastboy wanted to tell him was about emma. Emma was about to ask something when the alarm rang.

"trouble" Robin said as he went to the Control pad and started tapping a bunch of buttons. "It's someone new. Calls himself shock."

"Ha what a lame name!" Beastboy added in. Robin just gave him a look and yelled his catchphrase.

"TITANS GO!"

**OMG! So it was cyborg AND beastboy who saw her leave! And Emma just got new weapons! Ok, now to explain the weapons to you if you didn't understand. A kodachi is a Japanese short blade that is extremely powerful if you use it correctly. A kuni is sort of like a knife thing. It a lot wider than a knife and it a tool used by ninjas. Shurikens are like this...well knife with like 5 edges that you throw like boomerangs except they don't come back. The shadow shuriken technique was actually something I just got from Naruto. It's the shadow shuriken jutsu, but I just didn't make it involve some sort of power. So Ya! All these things are real! **

**Oh and sorry for making this chapter so short. It's because it's kinda late and I have school tomorrow. Plus today's thursday so I really want to watch the new episode of Naruto Shippuden. **

**C-YA~**


	10. Shock

**Hey everyone! I know! I'm really awful with my timings but summer is coming and I'll finally be able to post on time! Oh and I got a reveiw about my grammar and spelling mistakes. Please bear with me until I get them fixed! Well anyway, here we go.**

"Shock! We're taking you under arrest! Come peacefully or we'll have to take you by force!" I heard Robin yell as starfire and I flew down to where they were.

"ITS YOU!" I yelled. all the Titans looked at me with confusion.

"you know this guy, flame?" Asked cyborg.

i looked at his Blue and black outfit with a strange zig-zag design. He had a black mask and had blonde hair.

"You took the adamant from me!" I yelled. Now everyone grew looks of anger.

"you mean...this is the guy that almost killed you." Asked cyborg slowly. I nodded as a response.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" Starfire yelled as she powered up he starbolts and attacked shock. Shock easily dogged the starbolts and threw a blue and black disk at starfire. The disk only slid past her arm.

"I belive you missed." She smiled.

"I never miss." He said as the disk exploded behind starfire causing her to fly forward and hit her head on a building.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as he pulled out his Bo-staff and started his attack. He hit shock several times but shock recovered extreamly fast. It was...unnatural. He ended up knocking Robin to the floor and dodged cyborgs sonic cannon. He got hit by a green elephant nose than scratched by a green dinosaur. He then threw more exploding disks at beastboy and avoided more attacks by hopping onto a large disk and hovering around him. I pulled out my shuriken and threw several at him. Most of them he doged but three landed on his back and one on his arm.

"You've gotton stronger emma." He smiled. The other Titans ( if they were conscious) looked at emma with surprise.

"Dude! When did you get those!" Beast boy yelled.

"it doesn't matter!" I yelled back. Slade's training was really starting to effect me. I'm also supposed to meet him again tonight. We were planning on practicing my new sword trick. I don't want to use it now though because I'm not really good at it.

raven then surrounded a car with black energy and flung it at him. He got a direct hit but was still smiling!

"haven't you relized it yet Titans?" Shock said as he snapped me back to reality. "You can't beat me! After all, I do have this." He said as he showed us the zotonic adament that he had implanted into the back of his suit.

"all of my wounds heal easily! I'm a hundred times stronger and faster! You can't beat me!" He said laughing.

"the adamant! You fool! If you keep using that...it'll kill you!" I yelled.

"don't be a fool emma! Look how strong I am! NOTHING WILL KILL ME!" He laughed.

i flew up towards him and shot fire bolts at him. He avoided them easily and then smiled and injected me with something.

"EMMA!" Cyborg yelled as I fell to the floor. _What did he do? whatever it is, it hurts._

he then got a phone call. He looked at his phone and then immediately stopped laughing.

"I have to go for now Titans. But we'll meet again soon." He said as he hovered away.

"Emma! Are you okay!" Cyborg said as he ran towards me.

"I'm, I'm fine." I replied as I got up.

Starfire then regained consciousness and awoke to be carried by Robin smiling down at her.

"I'm so glad your ok." Robin said letting her down. Starfire smiled and thanked him.

"what now?" I said. " he has the adamant.

"for now let's get back to the tower. Then we'll discuss it there." Robin said.

we all agreed and started to the tower. When we got there cyborg immediately hooked me up to the med bed.

"Did you get injured emma?" Robin asked as he walked in.

"Not injured. She got injected with something." Cyborg said.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us?!" Robin said with a wave of concern.

"don't worry! I feel fine! Whatever they injected, it didn't work." I replied.

"She's probably right. I don't see anything here." Cyborg said as he tapped a couple things on his computer.

"well. Since I'm fine I think I'm gonna go make something for us to eat." I said as i unhooked myself from the computer thingy and walked into the kitchen.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cyborg told Robin as he followed into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 DAYS LATER:

"I better hurry. It's 11:55 already and I got to meet slade at 12. Man that guy. He seriously expects me to just wake up every night at 12 and train until 6ish! " I complained as I walked into the living room. I went to the open window and prepared to fly out.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard cyborgs voice from behind me.

"Um, need some air." I replied as I turned around to face him.

"really? Because I've seen you go out there 4 times in a row and you never come back until like 6!"

"hold on...you mean you were watching me for 4 days in a row!" I yelled.

"ok that came out wrong. I ment..."

"NO NO NO! YOU DONT TRUST ME ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE TO WATCH ME 24/7!" I interrupted

"WELL WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU! YOU LEAVE EVERY NIGHT AND COME BACK STRONGER! TELL ME THAT DOESNT SOUND AT LEAST A LITTLE SKEPTICAL!"

I stopped hovering and lowered myself to the floor.

"You really want to know what I do every night? I train! Because unlike you and the other Titans,I don't have super strength. I can't fight well. I'm not really smart. I can't trsnsform into other animals and I don't know how to use my powers well! To be completely honest with you, it hurts me when I use my fire bolts. It BURNS my hands and my makes my stomach hurt each and every time I use my powers! I try my hardest to fight but when I do...I ALWAYS LOSE! So I train. I try my hardest and you stop trusting me..." I yelled as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Emma I...-"

"save it. And please don't tell anyone cyborg." I said as I wiped my tears and flew out the window.

"EMMA WAIT!" Cyborg yelled but it was too late. Emma was gone.

**WOW. Emma and cyborg had a little fight. Yikes. And what was emma injected with? And what is shock after? Why does he have such a lame name? Actually I can answer that. I was too lazy to come up with a better name. Well anyway guys, I gtg.**

**C-YA~**


	11. Double Kudachi!

**Hey everyone! Look! I'm updating early this time! Yay! I don't want to talk much this time so ON WITH THE STORY!**

"try it again." Slade said. I nodded and pulled out my kudatchies.

"This time, aim with more grace." He said as he pointed at the training dummy.

I nodded and pulled out my kudatchies. I ran towards the dummy and sliced in a circular motion to where if the dummy were alive, it can't move. Then I backflipped away from the dummy making my final slice as I landed crouched down in front of the dummy with my kudatchies pointing upwards behind by back.

"Hmm you need more practice." He said as he looked at the unharmed dummy.

i smiled and walked towards the dummy. Then I blew at the dummy and it fell into a thousand peices.

"I see." He smiled. " you've mastered the technique."

"All thanks to you slade." I smiled as the nodded in approval.

"go home and rest. That's the end of today's training." He said.

"ok, thanks." I said as me and slade walked out of the training room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i flew into the window for Titans tower and walked towards my room. I saw cyborg still in the living room where I left him before training.

"cyborg. Listen I'm sorr-" I started before cyborg engulfed me in a huge hug.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" He started. "I'm so sorry emma! I didn't know you felt that way about us. If I knew I would never have-" he started before I interuppted him by embracing him in a hug.

"no I'm the one that's sorry. I blew up and didn't realize you were only looking out for me. I am a member of the team aren't I?" I said smiling.

cyborg smiled and after a few words we both went to our rooms and rested for the day to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

we woke up to the sound of the alarm. Cyborg quickly started tapping on the control pad as a lazily walked into the living room to see all the Titans focused on the control pad waiting for their leaders order.

"I'm never going to get used to waking up to an alarm like this." I complained as I waited for the order.

"I'm not a morning person either." Beast boy laughed.

"it's plasmus. He's terrorizing a sewer pipe." Robin stated.

"TITANS GO!" He yelled as we all ran out of the building and made our way to a wearhouse.

Inside the wearhouse we saw large buckets of gross-acidy-green-stuff.

"EWWW THAT GROSS SLIME MONSTER IS EATING THAT GROSS-ACIDY-GREEN-STUFF!" I yelled.

"hmm that's a sentence I thought I'd never say before in my life." I then said as Robin gave us the signal to attack.

robin pulled out his Bo-staff and started whacking the slimy thing. But all it did was get slime EVERYWHERE.

"Way to go." Raven said as she bent all the pipes with her powers to close them.

beastboy turned into a dinosaur and bit the monster. Then he transformed back and went crazy trying to get the gunk out of his mouth.

"AWW DUDES ITS IN MY MOUTH! ITS SOOO GROSS!" Beastboy complained.

"my turn." Cyborg said as he got his sonic cannon ready and shot the monster.

"AWW MAN! ITS GONNA TAKE WEEKS TO GET ALL THIS OUT OF MY PARTS!" Cyborg said as the beast started attacking again. The beast then eat cyborg!

"CYBORG!" I yelled as I saw starfire fly through the beast with cyborg in her arms.

"are you ok friend cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"OK! LOOK AT ME! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" He yelled.

"now it's my turn!" I yelled. Everyone then watched as I pulled out my kudachies. I ran towards it with my kudachies pointing upwards.

"double kudachi!" I yelled as I sliced the beast in a circular motion. Plasmus was then unable to move because I was slicing in every direction all at one time. I then backflipped making my final slice as I landed crouched on my legs with my kudachies behind me pointing upwards. Plasmus then blew up and all that was left was a man sleeping on the floor in the goo.

"Emma?" Cyborg started.

"That was awesome!" Beastboy finished for him.

"when did you learn a technique like that?!" Robin said impressed.

"yes that was most glorious!" Starfire praised.

"Oh, I've been training to use that technique. But I dont think I've mastered it quite yet." I said.

"what do you mean." Robin asked.

"well?..." I started.

"your bleeding." Raven said as she walked over and gently took my injured arm.

I flinched at the pain as cyborg gave me a worried yet confused look.

i can't get my kudachi to move in a complete circular motion. When I do, my second kudachi ends up hitting my arm. I guess I should've trained with a person and not with a dummy." I said studying my blade.

"well you still defeated plasmus!" Cyborg said trying to cheer me up.

"but did you notice how much stronger he was today?" Robin asked.

the rest of the Titans nodded in agreement.

"hold on..." I said as I walked over and picked up something in the slime.

"what is it?" Robin asked as he walked towards me.

"oh no...no! This can't be!" I said frustrated.

"What's up?" Cyborg said as he walked up to me as well.

"this is a neural transmitter!" I yelled. "How could I be so stupid!"

"a what?" Beastboy asked confused.

"it sends power to the brain...and I think...it's connected to the zotonic adamant." I said starring at the transmitter.

"WHAT?" The Titans said in unison.

"well well. Seems you've figured it out." I heard a voice say behind us.

i turned around to see shock floating on a disk.

"what do you want." I said angrily as the Titans and I got into battle position.

"I need that transmitter back. You see, that's the only one we have and it's pretty important to me so I'm gonna take it back now." He said with confidence.

"well your gonna have to get through us first." Cyborg stated.

"Very well." He said a Robin yelled his catchphrase.

"TITANS GO!"

**Ok so shock is back and wants the transmitter. If he gets the transmitter then he can get any villian he wants to become 10 times stronger from the adamant. Also the adamant does have consequences... Ok so please R&amp;R cuz I need to know if this story is good or bad or if I should just quit on this story... So please give me advice on this! I always respond! **

**C-YA~**


	12. Mumbo and the Feelings of The Past

**Hey everyone! I know I'm late but i was really busy this summer! You see, me and my friends are doing this thing called the 30 days of giving. We're going to fast in the month of Ramadan while giving food,clothes, and money to poor and needy. If you don't belive me then you can check it out online. It's on the ICM page. Well enough about me, on to the story!**

"I really didn't want to have to do this." shock said as all the Titans got ready for their attack.

"I'll let you handle this." He said as a mumbo walked out of the darkness.

"mumbo!" Robin yelled as he got out his Bo-staff.

"Here. Take this, your gonna need it." Shock said as he pulled the zotonic adamant out of the back of his suit and threw it to mumbo.

"what? Really? Thank you very much!" Mumbo said as he grasped the adamant and injected it into his wand.

"remember to give it back mumbo. Oh, and if you fail, I'll kill you." Shock said as he jumped on a disk and flew away with 4 final words, " don't forget the transmitter."

mumbo then started laughing.

"That fool! What nerve! I now have all of his power!" He said as he took his hat off and pointed it at us.

"Goodbye." He said as the hat started growing bigger. No! The hat isn't growing bigger, were shrinking!

All I could hear were screams as everything started to turn black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma! EMMA!" I heard cyborg's voice as a suddenly tried to get up only to hit my head on cyborg's.

"OWW!" Cyborg complained as he felt his head.

"sorry." I replied with my hand over my head as well.

"where are we anyway?" I asked as we both stood up.

"I think we're in mumbo'so hat." He replied as we started to walk threw a long black hallway that felt like we were walking in nothingness.

"Look a door!" Cyborg yelled as he started running towards it. I followed until we both ended up in a large stadium.

"there's the other Titans!" I yelled as I ran to the center of the stadium where I saw the Titans all huddled up.

cyborg was soon there as well.

"there you two are." Robin said.

"where are we?" Starfire asked.

"I'll answer that!" We heard mumbo's voice as we saw his face on the jumbo screen.

"oh I get it! Jumbo screen! You see because he's mumbo JUMBO!" I said as I started laughing.

the rest of the Titans just looked at me angrily.

"glad someone appreciates my jokes." Mumbo said happily.

"mumbo! Where are we and what do you want!" Robin yelled frustrated.

"I just want to play a little game." He replied as he wipped out his wand.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" He yelled as all of us then appeared strapped to a rolling chair.

"now the game is simple. All of you are strapped to your own rolling chairs. You can't escape so don't try." He said as he started his explaining.

"in this game, robin's most emotional moments of his past will appear on the jumbo screen. If you don't want to see anymore of it then you can click the button on your chairs. When you do, it will move a space forwards and then YOUR past will show up on the screen. This will keep going until one person is willing to show everyone their whole past. Understood? Well let's begin!" He explained as he pushed a button.

On the screen, a younger Robin appeared. He was happily running around in a circus while wearing a matching outfit as two other people. The woman placed her hand on robins head and smiled.

"Your father and I are up next." She said as she kissed robins forehead. _wait. Is that robin's parents?! Yes it is! _

"Wish us luck sweetheart." His mother said as the speaker came up.

"Up next! Is the flying Grayson's!" The announcer said as robins parents walked to the center of the circus.

one look at robins face brought tears to starefires face immediately. He looked like he was being stabbed!

Starfire quickly pushed her button and moved up a space. Her past then began spilling onto the screen.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Younger starefires yelled.

"Please! You have to tell me grandfather!"

Starfire's grandfather just looked at her sadly as she pushed past him and ran into a dark room.

"mother? Father?" She asked as she started looking around.

tears started spilling from current starfire's eyes as Robin quickly pushed the button.

The circus then started appearing back on the screen.

"The flying Grayson's are going to preform without a net!" The announcer said. I then relized that they were acrobats.

Beastboy quickly relized what would be coming next as he pushed the button and saw Robin's relived face.

on the screen, we saw younger Beastboy in a canoe with a man and a woman.

"so your able to transform now are you." The woman said.

"Ya! I never knew how fun flying was!" He said happily, " I'll take you with me one day mother!" He laughed.

His father smiled and looked over at the horizon. His smile instantly faded as he whispered something in his wife's ear. Beastboy's mother then panicked in the inside but tried her hardest to stay calm.

"what's wrong mom?" Beastboy said seriously.

"Honey, we want you to know that we love you. Now I want you to promise us something." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Will you promise me you'll stay safe?" She asked.

"mother?" Beastboy started.

"just promise us!" His father half yelled.

"I...i promise." He said confused.

his parents then smiled and his father slowly got up carefully to make sure he didn't tip the boat.

"dad?" He asked.

his father then picked up Beastboy and threw him in the air. Beastboy transformed into a bird as he relized what was happening.

"WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" His mother said as tears poured out of her eyes and their canoe fell down a waterfall.

"MOTHER! FATHER! NOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he watched his parents fall.

raven quickly pushed the button as tears started forming in everyone's eyes. Beastboy then started crying.

"Thank you Raven! Thank you!" Beast boy said as he tried to wipe away his tears.

on the screen, it showed Raven walking threw a city.

"Finally! I'm back in azarath." Raven said happily. (Ya you heard me, SHE WAS HAPPY.)

"mom?" She yelled out.

"it's not like I expected a welcome party but come on! Where is everybody?" She said confused.

just then a woman in a long white cape walked out of a building.

"mom?" Raven said as she ran towards the woman.

"Your too late Raven." She said sadly. "Azarath has been destroyed." She said.

"who could've done this." She said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Your father." Her mother said simply.

"no. No. NO!" Raven said as she started panicking.

"he's here." Her mother said.

"RUN!" She yelled.

Cyborg quickly hit the button.

the screen changed.

On the screen, cyborg was wearing a hoodie and pants. He was walking down the street with his face facing the ground.

suddenly a man with a cruel smile pulled out a gun and grabbed a woman.

"nobody move! Everyone lay down your money on the floor or I'll shoot her!" The man yelled.

The woman started to scream.

"DO IT KNOW!" He yelled.

Everyone took out their wallets and placed them on the ground. The man started coming around picking up all the money. When he made it to cyborg, cyborg punched the man in the face. The man then let go of the woman and cyborg picked her up and took her away from the man.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

the woman was about to thank him when she saw his face.

"AHHHH ITS A MONSTER!" She yelled as she hit cyborg with her purse and ran off.

the guy from before then ripped off cyborgs hoodie and saw him.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" He yelled.

everyone then started yelling and calling him a freak or a monster.

i quickly pushed the button. I was tearing up from looking at cyborgs face.

"are you alright?" I asked him.

"yeah I'm fine." Cyborg replied.

"listen, whatever they put for me, I can take it so no one push their button! Alright!" I yelled getting ready for the screen to change.

"I'm ready to get out of here and make mumbo pay!" I said confidentially as I gave everyone a reassuring smile.

the screen changed.

on the screen, A younger version of me appeared. I was walking threw the streets of zoton where I once lived. Everyone was looking at me with hatred and anger. They kept whispering stuff to each other. I kept hearing stuff like,

"that's her."

"look at her eyes."

"What a freak."

"She's a monster."

i walked faster. Suddenly two men stopped me.

"Um, I have to get through." I said quietly.

the two men started laughing as I heard one of them cussing and the other one calling me a freak.

"sorry, but halfbreeds like you don't belong on this planet." One of them said.

"halfbreed?" I asked quietly.

a crowd started forming around me.

"aww look, she doesn't even know! Where's your daddy? Not here to protect you huh?" He said.

i got mad. I felt pure anger when suddenly my hair turned on fire.

"you see everyone!" One of them yelled.

"she's just a monster! I say we get her!"

Starfire then pushed the button.

"I understand know emma." she said sadly. "I'm so sorry!" Starfire said with tears streaming down her face.

i looked at starfire with sadness and tried not to look at all the other Titans staring at me with sadness and confusion.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you." I said as the screen started to change.

on the screen, It came back to starfire in a room looking for her parents.

"mom? Dad?" She yelled as she looked around.

She then stepped on something and looked down in horror when she saw her mother lying on the floor surrounded in blood.

"MOM!" She yelled as she held her mother in her arms.

tears started spilling as she watched her mothers lifeless body.

robin then quickly pressed the button.

starfire gave him a look of relief as she started crying. Robin gave her a reassuring smile.

then the screen changed.

Robin was back at the circus.

his parents were at the top about to do their acrobat proformance. He then looked up and saw a man holding scissors. He looked at him with confusion. The man then smiled at him when he saw his matching outfit. The man then cut the string and Robin yelled in horror as he watched his parents fall. He then heard a sickening crack as they landed on the floor. He stared at their lifeless body with tears falling from his eyes.

quickly I pressed the button.

"please. I do not wish to see anymore. Don't press your buttons. I want to end this." I said with tears falling from my eyes.

everyone looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Robin said.

i smiled at him and then the screen changed.

This time it was different.

I was running with my mom.

"Mom! Come on! We got to get out of here. The tamerainians are attacking again!" I yelled as I led my mother to an escape pod.

I looked inside and realized that there was only enough for one person.

"This can't be." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"there she is! It's the freak!" I heard a voice behind me.

"mom! You have to get in!" I yelled.

"no I'm not gonna leave you!" She yelled as she shoved me inside.

"what are you doing?!"" I yelled.

She closed the door and pushed the "go" button. It started counting down from 10.

"MOM PLEASE! DONT DO THIS!" I yelled

9

"this is all my fault." She started.

8

"I put you in danger like this."

7

"I'm so sorry." She said as tears spilled down her pale face.

6

"No. It's not your fault! It's mine." I said sadly

5

"if only I wasnt a freak."

4

"your not a freak!" My mom yelled

3

"your my daughter!" She smiled.

2

"and I love you!"

1

"I love you too mom." I replied.

suddenly the pod flew into the air.

"MOM, NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" I yelled as I watched my mom grow smaller and smaller.

my mom then tried to tell me something but I didn't hear it. Actually, I didn't hear it the first time. Now however, I know what she told me. She said,

"go find your father! He loves you just as I do! I believe in you emma! And I always will!"

then my shuttle was hit and I hurdled towards earth.

the screen then became blurry and then mumbo'so face appeared.

"good job! You finally finished! Now, we're going to go on to our next game!"

**OMG! Longest chapter ever! I'm sorry, but I relized that I'm not gonna be able to update for a while so I made an extra long chapter. Now I dont know if the pasts were actually what happened but I made up most of them. I know that Robin's past was somewhat true but I comepletly made up the rest. If I got close to one then please tell me because that would be great to know! well, until next time,**

**C-YA~**


	13. True Pain

Hey** everyone! Sooooooo sorry about being late, but at least I warned you guys right? But I still relized that I had people patiently waiting for the next chapter and, TBH, I kinda want to see the next chapter myself! Oh and a little warning, there's gonna be severe injures and blood and a bunch of nasty things like that sooooo, a little heads up! It's not gonna be descriptive so no worries if you got a weak stomach! Well, here we go!**

"THE NEXT GAME!" I yelled, "YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"She's right! Stop being such a coward and fight us already!" Cyborg yelled at mumbo.

the rest of the Titans nodded in agreement.

"well you see, I can't do that." Mumbo said.

"and why not?" Starfire asked.

Suddenly mumbo moved out of the way of the screen and someone new appeared. She had dark black hair that stopped at her neck. It covered one of her eyes but we could see the other. She had a small skull in her hair as some sort of cruel style, and she had a mask that covered her whole face except for her left eye. Her eyes were a pure red color, like the color of blood, and she was wearing a red shirt with black shorts, so it matched her mask. and she looked like she was around 10 years old.

"my name is, pain." She said.

"pain? What the hell of a kind of name is that!" Beastboy asked.

"pain...no one understands true pain, no one understands MY pain." She said slowly in a monotone voice.

i looked into her red eyes. Her sad sad eyes. I could tell she was suffering. I could _feel_ the pain she was going through in my heart. Her sadness. Depression. I felt so sorry for her.

"Emma!" Get your head in the game, snap out of it." Cyborg said.

"THANKS ALOT CYBORG! YOU JUST GAVE MY NAME TO THE BAD GUYS!" I yelled comepletly forgetting About the sad eyes I saw before.

"Oh, my bad." Cyborg responded.

"that's enough, let's begin." She said as she pushed a button.

soon enough, the chairs we were strapped to changed. No, only my chair changed. Large weapons came out of the chair. Knives, whips, swords, every type of torture device there was.

The Titans looked at the weapons with horror.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HER!" Cyborg yelled.

"I swear! If you hurt her-" Robin started.

"you'll what?" She said interrupting him.

She then clicked a button and the weapons started moving. The small knives started cutting me on my arms as the whip was hitting my stomach.

i cried out in pain.

"STOP IT!" Raven yelled.

starfire started crying.

the others were just yelling at her as well.

more of the weapons started moving. A sword entered my left thigh.

I tryed my hardest to tell the others that I'd be fine but all that came out of my mouth were crys of pain.

"NONE OF YOU UNDERSTANDS TRUE PAIN!" She said as the other Titans started yelling and threatening her.

"why." I said sadly.

"what?" She said as she clicked the button again to stop the torture.

"Why are your eyes so sad." I said as I looked deeper in her eyes.

she then looked at me with shock.

the rest of the Titans looked at me sadly.

"How can I stop your pain." I asked sincerely.

"stop...my pain?" She asked.

i looked deeper into her eyes.

"you mean...you actually care?" She asked as I felt some of her sadness disappearing.

i smiled at her.

she then nodded at me and pressed a bunch of buttons on her control pad and everyone's chairs opened.

Cyborg then ran to me and picked up my bloody body. He held my in his arms bridal style.

"I don't understand." Cyborg said. "She was torturing you and you ask about her sadness?" He said.

"her eyes." I responded.

he gave me a look that told me to go on.

"they looked just like mine before I met you and the rest of the Titans." I said.

robin then smiled at me. _Wait, was he there the whole time?! AKWARD~_

Just then I looked up at the screen.

"BEHIND YOU!" I yelled as a sword pierced through the girl from behind.

she then coughed up some blood and her eyes grew cold.

Mumbo then pushed the dead girl away from the screen and sat in her place.

"I believe that your fun is over now." He said.

"you killed her..." I said as I got down from cyborgs arms.

"easy now! Your hurt! Don't try to walk on your own." Cyborg said.

"how dare you." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but your gonna have to speak louder." Mumbo teased.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HER!" I yelled as my whole body turned on fire.

"Emma!" I heard the Titans yell.

i then turned towards the Titans and they stared at me in horror.

My bright green eyes were now as red as blood. They were no longer warm and happy, but cold and angry.

"Emma?" Robin said.

"What happened to you?" Cyborg said slowly.

I then turned toward Mumbo.

i yelled as my flame rose to the sky and the flames grew intense.

Suddenly Mumbo yelled and we all came out of his hat.

now mumbo's hat was burnt and his powers were gone.

then the adamant in mumbo's back then lit up brightly and Mumbo aged drastically.

"EMMA STOP! YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" Robin yelled at me.

"That's not me!" I yelled back. "This is the fate of those who use the adament." I said sadly.

everyone then looked at me with desperation.

i then forced my flames away and pulled the adament out of his wand.

he then looked at me with a thankful look and I gave him a death glare.

then he looked at me with fear and fainted.

i then walked towards the Titans. They all stared at me. Those eyes! The way they looked at me! It's the same way the people of my planet looked at me! How could they!

my eyes then reverted back to their natural bright green.

I was about to say something when I felt a huge wave of pain.

i clenched my stomach and cried out in pain.

this then got everyones attention as they snapped out of their daze.

"Emma! Are you alright?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Ya I'm fine." I said still clenching my stomach. "This has been happening a lot lately. It happens every time I use my powers!" I said in pain.

"what? Why didn't you tell us this?" Robin started.

"because this only started a little while ago." I responded.

"I know!" Cyborg yelled.

we all looked at him with confusion.

"this must have started because of that injection you got a while back." Cyborg said.

"injection?" Beastboy asked.

"remember, that creep shock injected her with something, this must be what it does!" He said.

"I see, he doesn't want me to use my powers." I said.

"How dare he!" Starfire said.

"don't worry about it." I said smiling

"but Emma." She said confused

"I'll always have you guys around, right?" I said.

the Titans then all smiled and we all laughed.

"Emma!" Raven yelled.

everyone looked at her confused.

"your wounds! They're gone!" She said amazed.

i looked down at my body and saw that all of my wounds were gone. All that was left was blood and ripped clothes. _Hold on... My clothes is ripped from my stomach and legs, as well as my sleeves... Then...IM HALF NAKED HERE! All I have left is clothing on my chest and thighs! I NEED TO CHANGE! _

I guess cyborg realized my embarrassment because he said,

"umm guys, maybe we should get back to the tower then discuss this."

at first the Titans were confused. But then beastboy and Robin started blushing and looked away and Raven nodded in agreement and quietly laughed to herself because of cyborg's beet red face.

**ok, so now we know what that injection was for! We also relized that there can be death in teen titans...well anyway,if your reading phenixfire's AWSOME story (which you should)then you'll realize that there isn't much chapters left. So go and give her some support! She's doing great! **

**We until the next chapter,**

**C-YA~**


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile and belive me, I tried to update, but i had sooo much stuff to do! Then I got another person following my story now and he asked me to update so here I go!**

"Robin, come take a look at this." Cyborg said as he pointed at the monitor.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he walked to the monitor and took a look.

"I found out why it hurts Emma to use her powers." Cyborg stated.

robin gave him a look to go on.

"there are flames inside her body, and every time she uses her powers, the flame spreads and it gets closer and closer to her heart." Cyborg said sadly as he pointed at the x-Ray of Emma.

"but the flames are so close to her heart...and that means..." Robin said slowly.

"ya, the next time she uses her powers, she'll die." Cyborg interuppted Robin.

"No. This can't be! What about all those other times her heart stopped and she came back to life!" Robin asked desperately.

"I found out about those too. It's some sort of genetic mutation in her neurons, but it's gone now, so she won't be able to do that anymore." Cyborg stated sadly.

robin slid his hand through his hair frustratedlly.

"what are we gonna tell Emma?" He asked.

before cyborg could respond they heard Emma's voice.

"no need." I said as I walked into the room and gave them a fake smile.

"I'll be fine! No worries, ok?" I said hopefully.

but cyborg and Robin didn't fall for it.

"I'm so sorry Emma." Cyborg started, "this only happened because I couldn't protect you. I'm so-"

"stop it!" I interuppted, " you did everything you could! And I don't recall ever asking you to protect me! I can handle myself cyborg!" I yelled getting angry.

"you call this handling yourself! If you use your powers again, your going to die!" He yelled back angry.

"DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS NOT USE MY POWERS!" I yelled back.

"THEN HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT! YOU'LL ONLY GET IN THE WAY!" He yelled.

i paused.

"is that how you think of me? Always getting in the way?" I said quietly as a tear rolled down my face.

cyborg then realized what he said.

"no, Emma, I-"

i ran out of the room as fast as I could interuppting cyborg. _how could he?! And I thought we were different! I thought we had a bond! But he only thought I got in the way! I'm done! There's no way I'm gonna stand to this._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"EMMA WAIT!" cyborg yelled as he started to run after Emma.

"let her go. Give her some air, I'm sure she'll come back." Robin said as he gave cyborg a reassuring smile.

The words cyborg had said to her raced around in his head.

("YOU'LL ONLY GET IN THE WAY!" )

"How could I have said something like that to her." Cyborg said to Robin quietly. "How could I" he repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I soon realized that I had been running for some time now. I looked around and saw that I was in The park.

"Emma?" I heard a voice say.

i turned around and saw max sitting on the bench.

"are you alright?" He asked with a wave of concern.

"I- I'm fine." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"bad liar as usual I see." He said as he ushered me to sit next to him.

I walked over to the bench and took a seat.

"so what's bothering you?" He asked.

"I only get in the way. I'm always the one who gets hurt. Always dragging the team down. I just...don't think I'm fit to be a Titan." I said slowly as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Max wiped away my tear with his finger and gave me a smile.

"I know how to make you feel better!" He said happily. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me through the park until we reached the city.

"are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I laughed.

"well, then it wouldn't be a surprise!" He said as he dragged me a little farther until we reached an old ice cream shop.

"do you know where we are?" He said happily as he stared at the shop.

i looked at the shop and a bunch of memories flew through my head.

"This was where we first met." I smiled.

"This is also gonna be where we have our first date." He said smileing as he took me into the shop.

FLASHBACK~

i looked behind me and saw a docter in disguise chasing me. I kept running. I looked around and saw an old ice cream shop. Not looking in front of me I bumped into a boy with blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"oh I'm sorry" I said as the boy helped me up.

He gave me a heartwarming smile.

Then the doctor grabbed my shoulder and pulled out a syringe. I looked at him with fear.

the boy then punched the doctor and he fell unconscious.

"Thank you for saving me!" I said relieved.

The boy was about to ask me a bunch of questions but then he shook his head and stuck his hand out in front of me.

"my name's max!" He said.

"I'm...I'm... I cannot remember." I said sadly.

"wow don't get depressed now! I'll just give you a name!" Max said.

"you'll be...Emma!" He said happily.

i smiled.

"I like that name very much" I said happily. "It's nice to meet you max!" I said as I shook his hand.

"it's nice to meet you too, Emma." He laughed.

END OF FLASHBACK.~

"wow this ice creams really good!" I said happily as I took another bite.

"I told you this would cheer you up!" He smiled.

"thank you for this max. Your the best friend anyone could ever have." I smiled.

"that's what a boyfriend's for!" He laughed as he started to blush.

i laughed and blushed as well.

"uh Emma?" He started

"hmm?" I responded.

"I was thinking. Now that we're together and all...um...I thought maybe...you could join us." He said slowly.

i paused.

"wait, what?" I asked.

he took a deep breath and stood up. I then stood up and followed him out the door.

once we were outside the shop and were where no one could see us, he pulled out a mask and put it on. It had a blue and black desighn on it.

"YOUR...SHOCK?!" I choked.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but-"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, MULTIPLE TIMES!" I interuppted.

"Emma please listen to me! I never tried to kill you!"

"what about that time you stuck a sword through me?!" I yelled.

"then I was actually training you!"

"Training me? I COULD HAVE DIED!"

"No you couldn't!" He said.

I paused.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

" I trust in your abilities! I know your strong! I believe in you Emma!" He yelled.

"what about the syring you stuck in me?" I asked.

" I only did that so you could get stronger at fighting in general and not just with your powers! Plus what I did wasn't permanent! If you join us I can easily give you your powers back!" He yelled

"What do you mean by join US?" I asked.

"hello Emma." I heard a voice say behind me.

i turned around and saw slade walking out from the shadows.

"Slade?!" I asked as I grabbed my head. This is too much to proccess! I can't handle this!

"calm down Emma. I'm not gonna make you choose right now." Slade said.

"you have three days. That should be enough right? By then, if you choose to join us, you'll meet us at our training ground at midnight. If you don't...well I guess we'll just keep trying to recruit you, I mean isn't that what you friend and boyfriend would do?" Max said as he smiled at me.

"don't disappoint us." Slade said as he and max walked away.

what do I do? What do I do!? WHAT DO I DO?!

i kept thinking as I walked into an alleyway to get home. I figured I might as well head back to the tower.

wait...what about my fight with cyborg? I don't know anymore. I think I'm just going to sleep for now. Maybe I'll talk to starfire about it in the morning.

"Look what we have here boys! What's a fine broad think she's doing in a dark alley all alone?" Said a tall man with scars all over him.

he walked towards me and I saw three other men walking towards me too.

i stepped back and reached in my back pocket for my kudachi but it wasn't there. OH NO! I LEFT IT AT THE TOWER!

"you know what happens to girls who walk alone at night?" He started.

i took another step back and realized that I was now against the wall.

the leader of their little gang grabbed my neck. He raised me up and pushed me on the wall. He was dangerously close now. I felt his breath on my neck. Then he tried to kiss me but I kicked him in the gut and he let go. I then started running and the whole gang started chasing after me.

"your not getting away!" I heard him yell from behind me.

i ran into a wall and realized that it was a dead end. I'm surrounded.

how could this happen? I'm not weak like this! maybe I am a burden. I always need to be rescued! Why? WHY?! Tears started rolling down my cheeks as the men walked closer.

"I'm not gonna be a burden to anyone anymore." I said.

"did you give up yet sweetheart?" The leader said as they walked even closer to me.

"GET HER!" I heard one of them yell. Then I blacked out.

**Ok, ya I know, Complete cliffhanger! But no worries! I plan to update real soon! Oh and I want to thank**

**MSBlackmon **

**for following and reviewing my story! It makes me really happy when I know that someone is actually reading my work! Thank you so much! **

**C-YA~**


	15. My Decision

**Hey everyone! See! I told you I was gonna update quickly! I was just so inspired to update because I gained another follower today! Their a bit bothered by my grammar and spelling mistakes but I'm telling you, I really try my best! I will work harder next time! Well here we go!**

I opened my eyes slowly. _What happened? Where am I? _Then I remembered everything. THOSE GUYS! Where are they? Did they...? No, all my clothes are in tact. Then... What happened? Was I saved?

i got up off the alley floor and patted my clothes. I looked around and froze in terror. The four men from before...THEIR ALL DEAD! all of them where laying on the floor around my with blood spilling from their bodies!

"Who could've done this?" I asked myself. I then looked around for clues and froze with fear. This time, my fear was huge. It was SCARY. My hands where filled with blood! It was all over my clothes but mostly on my hands.

"I...killed them?" I said slowly.

"Emma?" I heard someone yell behind me.

I stayed still. _Im a murderer. _That was the only thing going through my head as I stared at my shaking hands. I've never killed anyone before. Ever.

"GUYS I FOUND HER!" I heard that same person yell again.

then someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. It was beastboy. He looked into my eyes and froze in fear.

"em- Emma?" He said shakily before he fell to the floor.

i heard footsteps and soon the rest of the Titans were there.

"BEASTBOY! What's wrong? What happened?" I heard Robin yell.

beastboy didn't move. He was curled up on the floor with his hands grabbing his legs and his chin in his knees. He was crying. Why?

robin then looked at me angrily.

"Emma?! Did you do this?" Robin asked fearful for the answer.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." I responded in a monotone voice.

robin looked at me with fear but then snapped out of it.

raven ran to me and slapped me in the face. Her face looked full of emotion. She wasn't like this before.

"what did you do to beastboy!" She yelled at me.

"nothing." I responded simply.

cyborg who was looking at my bloody hands before walked towards me and stuck a syringe in my arm.

"I'm sorry Emma. I really am." He said as tears rolled down his cheeks and I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes to see myself inside Titans tower. I was inside a large room made out of stone. I had handcuffs on and I was strapped to a chair. Was I in a holding cell? Why? I remembered that there were four men who attacked me then I blacked out. Then... Why am I here?

"Hello?" I called out.

"so your awake." I heard Robin say as he entered the room. I sensed the other Titans watching from the one way window. So I couldn't see them but they could see me.

"Robin, where am I? What am I doing here?" I asked confused.

"what do you remember?" He asked me.

"what do you mean? Did something happen?" I asked concerned.

"just answer the question Flame!" Robin yelled.

wait, Robin always called me Emma...why is he calling me flame?

"I- I don't understand." I said scared by Robin sudden change in tone.

robin slammed his hand on the table in front of us.

"Robin! It's me Emma! Why are you doing this? What happened? ROBIN!" I said as I began to cry.

robin's face softened.

"Please just tell us what you remember." He asked quietly.

i nodded.

"I went to get some air after my argument with cyborg. Then when I was walking home I was attacked by four men. But I couldn't use my powers and I left my kudachi at the tower. I tried to fight them but I was outnumbered. One of them grabbed me and I fell unconscious. Then I woke up here!" I finished with tears rolling down my cheek.

"that's all you remember." Robin asked.

"yes! That's all that happened! Now could you tell me why I'm locked up here?!" I half yelled.

Robin hesitated. He then waked out of the room and I heard him mumbling to the other Titans.

soon he and starfire walked in the room and they unstrapped me from the chair and removed the handcuffs.

"well?" I asked confused.

"it was just a misunderstanding! We are sorry flame!" Starfire laughed.

i then knew something was wrong. Starfire always called me "friend" or "friend Emma," not once has she ever called me "flame" like she did now.

"something wrong?" Robin asked when he saw the hurt expression on my face.

"no." I said as I shook my head and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Everything's just fine."

I walked out of the room leaving starfire and Robin and saw the other Titans out there whispering. When I showed up they stopped whispering and stared at me. This was just like how it was at my planet. How could they?

I bit my lip and ignored the tears sliding down my cheeks. I then walked past them and went straight to my room. I walked inside and locked the door. I went to my bed and cried into my pillow. I then sat still and thought hard about last night.

I remembered Slade and max and their offer for me to join them. But that was all I remembered. I knew something else happened. But I couldn't quite remember. All I could remember was beastboy's face. His teary and fearful look. I have to go talk to him.

i got up and washed away all the tears I had in my sink. I then fixed my make-up to how it originally looked. When I put my lipstick on I remembered something I didn't remember before. When that guy grabbed me... He pressed his lips against mine and I remember that my hair turned on fire. I felt anger. I felt my eyes become cold, the color of blood. I burned that man to death. I remember that now. When I did the others tried to attack me too. But I stabbed one of them in the heart with my hand. I did it without realizing what I was doing. I did the same with the other. The last one asked for my forgiveness and tried to run, but I slit his throat anyway.

I dropped my lipstick. I remember now. I killed those men, with my bare hands! It's all my fault. But why was beastboy's face appearing in my head? He must've seen my bloodthirsty eyes. They scare me too. I need to talk to him. I need to let him know that I would never hurt him! That I see him as a brother to me.

I walked out of my room and walked to beastboy's room. I then gathered my courage and knocked on beastboy's door. The door slid open and beastboy stepped back in fear when he saw me.

"beastboy please! You have to listen to me! Please!" I pleaded

beastboy looked at my pleading bright green eyes and calmed down.

"Emma?" He asked.

"yes, beastboy. It me! Everyone seems to have forgotten that." I said sadly.

"Emma, it's because of the last time I saw you." He said slowly, "last time, your eyes were different. They were cold and red, the color of blood, and they were the eyes of a murderer. EMMA! YOU WERE SURROUNDED BY DEAD PEOPLE! YOUR HANDS WERE COVERED WITH BLOOD! I- I thought we had lost you, that you changed forever." He yelled.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I would never hurt any of you and you know that!" I half yelled. "But when you all looked at me, your eyes, they were filled with fear and hatred. Just like those of my planet." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorr-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Raven yelled as the rest of the Titans rushed towards us and grabbed me.

"hey, what do you think your doing?!" I yelled.

"beastboy! Did she hurt you?" Robin asked.

"how could you guys!?" Beastboy yelled.

this made everybody freeze.

"what do you mean friend beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"have you really all lost trust in our friend?!" He yelled.

this got everyone's attention

"do you remember that time when I lost control of myself and attacked Raven."

the Titans nodded.

"did you just lose all hope for me and treat me like an enemy? No! So why are you doing this to Emma! She's our friend too!"

"but you saw her eyes didn't you? She's dangerous." Robin stated.

"and so am I!" Beastboy defended as he stood in front of me.

"I say we sort out what happened with Emma, we'll get through this if we work together! Who's with me?" Beastboy smiled.

the rest of the Titans smiled then apologized to me. Cyborg kept his distance though.

i looked outside and realized that it was morning. Wait a minute...if it was night then turned morning...then it was night again...then turned morning...ITS BEEN THREE DAYS! Today I have to make the decision to join Slade and max or not! Damn! What am I gonna do?

suddenly the alarm went off. Robin quickly ran to the control pad and clicked a thousand buttons.

"Slade." He growled.

DAMN IT! ITS TIME!

"TITANS GO!" He yelled and we all ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we made it to the storage house (ya this isn't the same storage house, it a different one, but the Titans are huge idiots and fail to realize that he's always in a storage house.) we saw Slade and shock standing there.

"I see, you've joined forces." Robin stated.

"you've just figured that out. I mean Slade did tell you he had an apprentice, didn't you guess it was him." Raven said in her monotone.

"shut up Raven" Robin snapped.

i started to laugh quietly to myself because of how halarious they were.

Robin gave me a look. I guess he doesn't quite trust me yet.

"Emma, have you made your choice?" Slade said.

"choice?" Robin asked.

"she didn't tell you?" Slade laughed.

now all the Titans were looking at me.

"who do you think taught her how to use her kudachi?" Slade laughed

"WHAT?" Robin yelled at me angrily."

"Slade asked me to join him." I explained quietly.

"what? Why didn't you tell us!" Cyborg and Robin yelled.

"it does not matter. Flame will not join him. Right flame." Starfire said.

it still bothered me that she called me flame and not friend but I let it go.

"Emma?" Cyborg asked.

i walked in front of the Titans and faced Slade.

"Emma? Don't tell me you..." Cyborg started.

"Slade, I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your offer." I said sadly.

"Emma! Their treating you like trash! None of them trust you and they all hate you! How could you defend them! Their not worth you time!" Max yelled.

the Titans looked sadly as they realized how they've been treating her and how she still defended them.

"they may not trust me. They may not even consider me their friend. But, their still my family, and I can't just leave them." I said confidentally.

the Titans smiled.

"ugh, now we have to resort to plan B." Slade said.

"what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry we have to do this." Max said.

slade then pushed a button and all of the Titans including me were placed in glass containers.

"Slade?! What is this? What are you doing?!" I asked.

slade and max just turned around and walked out of the room.

"HEY!" The Titans yelled trying to get slade's attention but he was already gone.

"what are we going to do?" Beastboy asked.

"Robin our powers do not work in here." Starfire said as she tried to fire up a starbolt.

just then a tall man with scars all over him walked into the room.

"YOU!" I yelled.

"you know this guy?" Robin asked.

"ya this is the leader of those guys who attacked a couple days ago."

"I thought you killed him?" Raven asked.

"I guess not." I responded.

the guy then pushed a button and my glass went away and large straps held me down on a wall.

"hey! What are you gonna do to her?!" Cyborg yelled.

the man laughed.

"plan B" he said.

he walked towards me. I was filled with fear. What is this guy gonna do to me?

"Now where were we?" He said as he put his hands around my neck.

I couldn't breath. I started struggling but it was no use, i was strapped to the wall so I couldn't move.

"HEY LET GO OF HER!" Cyborg yelled.

"IF YOU HURT HER-" Beastboy started.

"you'll what?" The man said.

when he realized I would die if he didn't let go, he released his hands and slapped me really hard and knocked my head on the hard wall.

my head began to bleed and I could hardly breath.

the sight of this made the Titans really mad. They started yelling and screaming but all they had were empty threats. They couldn't get out.

"How about we have fun?" He said smiling. "the Titans get really mad when I touch you. What if I-"

i interuppted him by spitting on his face.

this put the Titans in shock. How can one girl be so brave?

the man got angry. He wiped his face then he punched mine against the wall.

Now my head was bleeding from both sides.

"how is this affecting Slade in any way?" I asked. "Or does he just want me dead?"

the titans were surprised by this. Here I was trying to interrogate some guy that has the power to kill me whenever he wants.

"oh yeah, I almost forgot what I was supposed to do here. I'll get on with it then." He sighed.

he then grabbed my jaw to make me keep my head still and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes were wide open with fear. He then stuck his tongue in my mouth. I struggled to get away from him but he wouldn't budge. There was nothing I could do.

"I cannot watch." Starfire said as she looked away.

"DUDE, THATS GROSS!" Beastboy yelled.

"how dare he." Raven said in her monotone.

Robin growled. He was disappointed in his self for not being able to do anything, but he was sort of relieved that the man was only kissing her.

cyborg just kept cool. He's been like that from the beginning. Is he still mad at me?

I then realized something the Titans didn't. The guy wasn't just kissing me, he was forcing me to swallow something! Some kind of poisin? Whatever it was, it was a solid, I felt it go down my throat.

after I (by force) swallowed that...well I'm not sure what it is...he then took his tongue out of my mouth and released my face. Then he smiled at me.

"my job's done here. Now I can have fun!" He laughed.

"your sick!" I growled.

"I don't care, it's not like your little friends can do anything about it." He said confidently

"THINK AGAIN!" Cyborg yelled as he punched the guys head from behind knocking him out.

"but how?" I asked amazed.

"I bet you thought I was still mad at you, that's why I kept my cool."

I looked away because I knew he was right.

"I only kept my cool because that over there isn't me!" He said as he pointed at another cyborg in the glass.

"I don't understand." I said.

"that's a hologram, I put him in front of me while I was in the glass. Then, instead of blowing up like the other Titans, I worked on trying to break the glass." He explained.

Then he pressed a button on his arm and everyone was freed from the glass.

"Emma, cyborg! Are you guys ok?" I heard the Titans say as they ran towards us.

"that was really brave back there Emma." I heard Robin say.

"even though that dude was incredibly GROSS!" Beastboy said blushing.

i laughed.

"Don't ever grow up, Beastboy" I told him smiling.

"What do you mean? I am a grown up!" He yelled.

everyone began laughing.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and my head.

i grabbed my stomach and fell to the floor.

"Emma! Are you ok?" I heard cyborg and the other Titans say.

when the pain was gone I shakily stood up.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked as he reached out his hand.

"Who- who are you?" I asked as I backed away from him.

"what? Emma, it's me! Robin!" He said as he got really worried.

"Where am I? Who are you people?!" I yelled as I stared at the strange teens standing before me.

"Emma! Don't you remember us?" Beastboy said hurt.

"should I?" I asked.

then a half robot half human walked towards me.

i took a step back.

"I-I'm warning you guys! Stay away from me!" I yelled in fear, still shaking.

"that guy must've forced her to swallow something." Robin stated.

"damn it! This is my fault! I should've gotton there sooner." Cyborg yelled.

i walked up to the half human half robot. I remember him from somewhere. Where?

"cyborg?" I asked.

Cyborg's eyes got wide.

"dude! How come she only remembers you!" Beastboy asked.

i suddenly grabbed my head and cried out in pain.

"Emma!" Cyborg yelled as he ran to help her.

slade jumped in front of Emma.

"I'm afraid we can't let you get to her. Your causing the poor girl pain. This is YOUR fault." Slade said smiling.

max ran over to Emma and picked her up bridal style.

"max?" I asked.

"I knew you would remember me." He smiled. "I'm going to help you. You can trust me."

i smiled then passed out in his arms.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Cyborg yelled!

max smiled and Slade dropped a smoke bomb.

"until the next time, Robin," Slade laughed.

when the smoke cleared away, they were gone.

"This is all my fault, I should've known he would pull something like this!" Robin yelled.

"don't blame yourself Robin. The Slade is to blame." Starfire said.

"Slade, be afraid, because the Teen Titans are coming for you!" Cyborg yelled.

**PLOT TWIST! Now what's gonna happen? Why did she only remember cyborg? Actually, I don't know the answer to those questions because I didn't write the next chapter yet... Oh and sorry this chapter was so long, I just kinda thought that I might as well get to the point instead of ending the chapter with the Titans not trusting Emma. I will try my best to update soon! Until then! **

**C-ya~**


	16. Slade's Wicked Plan

**Hey everyone! i updated pretty early this time! Yay! Know I can show you what's next! Ok so we left off with Emma losing her memory and going with max and Slade. Well here we go!**

"_this is YOUR fault!" _

"_It's ALL your fault!_

_"It's all because of you!"_

Cyborg opened his eyes and rose quickly.

"it was just a dream." Cyborg stated.

He then got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen where all the other Titans were.

everyone was sitting in silence.

"I'll go make breakfast." Cyborg announced when he remembered that Emma always cooked.

when he finished making breakfast they ate in silence.

"Ok, I'll now give us the schedule for today." Robin spoke up."were going to train."

The Titans waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"so are we just going to train all day?" Raven spoke up.

"listen everyone! I'm just going to be comepletly honest with you. We're not strong enough to get Emma back." Robin announced.

everyone looked at him with shock.

"dude! Way to bring down the mood!" Beastboy yelled.

"the mood is already down! We're all depressed! Whatever I said, you were all thinking!" Robin yelled.

"so what are we going to do?" Starfire asked.

"were going to get stronger!" Robin smiled. "And I know how!"

"How?" Cyborg said still depressed.

"we're going to work on our weaknesses, and teamwork." Robin stated.

all the Titans just looked at him.

"Beastboy, when you transform into an animal, it takes you a while to switch to a different one! Starfire, when you shoot your starbolts, not only do you shoot slowly, your also easy to hit. Raven, you can't control your powers very well. Cyborg, your sonic cannon can only shoot one shot then has to reload. If we could work on all of our problems, we could end up getting Emma back and defeating Slade and shock. Who's with me?" Robin said.

"LETS DO THIS!" Cyborg yelled.

"YEAH!" The rest of the Titans yelled back as they ran to training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a red and orange bedroom that had my name on the door. I had a dresser with different uniforms in each. They all had one thing in common though, they were black and orange and had a "S" on them. I had no idea where I was. I got up and relized that I was wearing the same outfit I wore yesterday. Yesterday is kind of blurry in my head but I remember seeing this weird guys in costumes and max saved me from them. But...where am I know?

I walked out of the room and looked around. There was a long hallway with several rooms. I walked towards a room with with a door that said "max" on it. I knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response. Max soon opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

"I see, your awake, that's good news!" He said as he welcomed me in.

When I went inside he led my to a chair and told me to sit.

"so, how are you feeling?" He asked with concern.

"I- I don't remember much." I said sadly.

"that's to be expected." He said as he sighed. "When you were attacked, they did hit you head twice."

"Attacked?" I asked.

"yes, the Teen Titans tried to kill you." Max said sadly.

"what? Why!" I asked.

"they were scared of your power. You were too strong to be on their team."

"I do remember bits and pieces of my memory. I remember them handcuffing me and the look in their eyes when they saw me, but most of all, I remember seeing cyborg stick a syringe in my arm." I said.

max smiled, this was going better then he had expected. Who knew the Titans were so cruel to begin with?

"yes, they kidnapped you from us."

"can you please tell me more about my past." I asked.

"well, your from the planet zoton. Your enemies were the tamerainians. So Starfire of the teen titans was pretty cruel to you. Your allies were those of azarath, but they refused to help you and caused the death of your family. You then came to earth by chance and met me and Slade! We took you in as one of our own. You've been with us since. But after you got powerful, the Teen Titans kidnapped you. Robin interrogated you and Beastboy caused a lot of your pain but cyborg was the cruelest! He kept expiramenting on you! That's what that syringe was for. But we saved you and now here you are!" Max lied.

"how dare they!" I yelled as I started to get angry. "I'm going to get revenge!" I stated.

slade smiled wickedly when he heard this from the camera in max's room.

**Ok ya I know, this is the shortest chapter ever! But I just couldn't go on without ending up making this chapter really long! Plus the last chapter was the longest chapter I ever made soo i just thought it would be better to make this one short. Oh and no Slade isn't stalking max with that camera in his room, they put the camera there on purpose. Well anyway,**

**C-YA~**


	17. Emma VS the Teen Titans

**Hey everyone! I know the last chapter was short! I promise you this one will be longer! I'm still deciding if i should make this chapter around 3,000 words or not. Guess you'll have to read and find out!**

"ok, so I was told to pick an outfit from this dresser but it's just so not my style! I mean orange and black?! Come on! My trademark is red and orange!" I complained to myself.

_at least Slade said I could change this outfit to my regular outfit when I'm not on important missions like shock does._

I tried on a dozen outfits but all of them were tight on my chest. I mean all of my clothing was like that, but I always wore something over it so it wouldn't look so big. Now I'm not sure what to do. I then finally decided on an outfit.

i wore a black long sleeved shirt (that was made out of the same strange material as Slade.) with a see-through orange sleeveless top over it. The top only covered my chest so my stomach still showed the black material. I was wearing an orange skirt with long black boots that went to my knees. Slade gave me the boots because it can hold many weapons on it. I had a "S" on my sleeves and on my right shoulder. My bangs covered up my left eye and I had an "s" as a design in my hair.

i looked awsome!

Slade had assigned max and I a mission together and I had just finished getting ready. Max knocked on my door and opened it with a smile like he had to me.

"wow! You look great! I like your new uniform." He said smiling.

"thanks! I like your new uniform as well." (He was wearing the same thing Robin wore in that episode where he was forced to join Slade)

"let's get going, here's your communicater, I'll be able to talk to you from here." He said as he handed me a communicater with an "s" on it.

"wait, your not coming with me?" I asked.

"you'll be fine! You've done this a hundred times before!" Max laughed.

"alright then." I said as I walked out the door to our secret hideout. (Which strangly wasn't in a warehouse... I know right! I'm surprised too!)

"ok Emma, all you have to do is sneak into Titans tower and get back your weapons, understood?" Explained max through the communicator.

"wait, then what do I have for a weapon?" I asked as i hopped over two buildings.

"If we're lucky you won't need a weapon, but if things start to get intense I'll come over there and help you out, but for something small, you do have a smoke bomb in your right boot." He explained.

"alright, I'm going in." I said as I walked to the door of the roof on Titans tower.

there was a key pad on the roof so you can open the door from the outside. It was a fingerprint kind. Just to test it out I put my finger on the control pad. Surprisingly, it worked and the door opened.

"I'm in." I whispered to max through the communicater.

i walked inside the door and went down the stairs. They led to an area near the living room. I walked in and saw the Titans on the couch.

how could they! They try to kill me then go and relax on a couch! Unforgivable.

I walked quietly into the room and stealthily made it to the hallway behind the living room. When I though the rest of the mission would be easy I accidentally stepped on some chips on the floor and it made a loud crunch noise.

"what was that?" Asked Robin.

"I don't know, I'm going to check the security system just in case." Cyborg replied.

DAMN! If they do that then they'll know I'm here! WHAT DO I DO?!

"Emma? Your heart-level is rising, what's happening over there?" I heard max through the communicator.

"just give me a second." I whispered into the communicater.

"ROBIN! COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Cyborg yelled.

robin heard cyborgs distressed voice and rushed over.

"what's wrong?!" He asked.

"EMMA's IN THE BUILDING!" Cyborg yelled loud enough for all the Titans to hear, as well as max listening from the communicater.

this got all the Titans attention.

"EVERYONE SPLIT UP AND FIND HER!" Robin yelled. "Cyborg, see if you can track her through the security cameras!"

All the Titans started running around the building in a panic.

"Emma! Get your weapons and get out of there now!" Max yelled.

i rushed to my room and ended up face to face with Beastboy.

"Emma?" Beastboy asked.

i looked at him with fear and took a step back.

"Emma, don't be afraid! We're going to save you!" Beastboy said.

i panicked and front flipped over Beastboy. I grabbed my weapons and ran past Beastboy. Then I heard Beastboy yell.

"GUYS! EMMA'S OVER HERE! I FOUND HER!

suddenly I heard multiple footsteps coming my way and I ran up the stairs to the roof. When I did Robin stood in front of me. I turned around and aw cyborg there. On my left and on my righ where Raven and Starfire. Beastboy ran up the stairs and stood next to cyborg. I was surrounded.

everyone looked at me sadly. I was wearing a uniform that ment I belonged to Slade after all.

"Emma! I'll be there as soon as I can." Everyone heard max through the communicater.

"what do you want with me?!" I yelled at the Titans. "Are you going to try to kill me again?!"

"Emma! They were lying to you! Don't you understand that we're trying to save you?" Beastboy yelled.

"IM NOT GONNA FALL FOR THAT! Max told me everything. Stop trying to hide it already!" I yelled.

"Titans, we're gonna have to capture her then talk to her later, her reinforcements are on the way." Robin said sadly.

"we are the sorry Emma." Starfire appoligized as she fired up her starbolts.

she started to shoot but I doged all of her attacks. I pulled out my kudachies and attacked her.

"double Kudachi!" I yelled as I sliced at her in a circular motion. Then I backflipped making my final cut and landed crouched down with my swords facing upwards.

starfire fell to the floor bleeding and unconscious.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as he ran to her.

Raven began healing starfire's wounds while Robin held her unconscious body.

"YOU HURT STARFIRE! THATS UNFORGIVABLE!" Beastboy yelled as he transformed into a large bird and started attacking Emma.

"do you know what happens when birds catch on fire?" I asked getting Beastboy's attention. "THEY BECOME CHICKEN DINNER!" I yelled as I set Beastboy on fire. He fell to the floor with major burns and became unconscious.

"EMMA! YOUR GOING TOO FAR!" Cyborg yelled as he attacked my with all his strength.

he punched me in the gut with a fatal blow. I could hardly breath. Then a solid flew out of my mouth. This was the same solid that that man forced me to swallow.

Cyborg stopped attacking. I looked up at cyborg, everything suddenly coming back to me.

"Cyborg? What have I done?" I asked as i looked at Starfire and Beastboy and began to cry.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I yelled as I ran over to Beastboy in tears.

i put my hands over his body and began chanting a mantra. All of beastboy's injuries began disappearing. Cyborg looked at me with amazement. Tears kept falling from my eyes and blood started spilling from my mouth.

"EMMA! YOUR HURTING YOURSELF! STOP!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cyborg enough!" Raven yelled. " the mantra she's using is forbidden, it transfers ones injury to themselves. Since Beastboy isn't dead she won't die."

cyborg calmed down.

i stopped chanting and stood up.

"Emma? Are you-" cyborg started.

"Stay away!" I yelled."I'm going to end this." I said as I pulled out my kudachi and tried to stab myself.

blood splattered everywhere.

"EMMA!" Cyborg yelled.


	18. Emma's Tears

**Hey everyone! Sorry if you misunderstood me, that was NOT the last chapter! However, there are not many chapters left! I'm planning on starting a different Teen Titans story next! It's gonna be awesome! Lots of surprises! For now, here we go!**

"EMMA!" Cyborg yelled as blood splattered everywhere.

i looked in horror as I realized that it wasn't my blood that splattered everywhere. I saw max standing in front of my blade.

"MAX! WHY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled at him with tears spilling down his face.

i quickly and carefully removed the blade from max's back. He then fell into my arms.

"why max. Why?" I asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Emma. If I'd known I was causing you so much pain, I would have never allowed you to join us. I only wanted to be with you. I now know that my selfish actions could've caused your death. I can't live without you Emma! Please promise me you will NEVER try something like that ever again! Please!" Max said as tears spilled down his face.

"I promise. I'm so sorry." I replied sadly.

max smiled and tried to get up.

"wait your wounded!" I said as I tried to help him up.

"don't worry! My wound isn't that deep! Let's just be glad it hit my back and not my chest." He reassured me as he laughed.

i returned the smile. I then walked over to the Titans and apologized again for attacking them.

"it's ok! You weren't in control. Plus you proved you were on our side by healing Beastboy." Robin said.

cyborg just looked at me sadly. It looked like his heart was broken. I was going to ask him what was wrong until I realized that he was watching max and I the whole time. I really feel sorry for the guy.

"Emma, what's up with him though? Isn't he our enemy?" Asked Robin while pointing at max.

"oh! You mean max! No he's on our side!" I reassured him.

the Titans looked at each other.

"I don't expect you to trust me. But just know that I'm on the side that's safest for Emma." He said as he smiled at me.

i smiled back at him.

suddenly everyone's eyes got wide. Max looked down and saw a sword in his gut. He opened his mouth to say something but only blood spilled out.

"MAX!" I screamed as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

the blade was then pulled out and max fell backwards onto the floor.

I quickly rushed to his side. I looked up and saw Slade smiling down at me.

"hello there Emma. I know realize that your weak and don't deserve to be my apprentice. The same goes for the boy who betrayed me. You two can know die, your of no use to me anymore." Slade said calmly as he pointed his sword towards me.

Cyborg stepped in front of me and blocked slade's way. Soon the rest of the Titans were standing in front of me as well.

"I'm sorry Slade, but if you want to get to her, you'll have to get through us first!" Cyborg said as he fired up his cannon.

The Titans then started to attack Slade.

"max! Please say something! Please stay with me!" I cried.

he put his hand on my face and wiped away my tears.

"please don't cry Emma. I can't bear to see you cry." He said sadly.

"Max! It's my fault that your hurt! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry Max!" I yelled as my tears fell onto his face.

"your wrong Emma. I chose to follow Slade. I chose to involve you." Max explained.

"NO! Don't blame yourself! This wasn't your fault!" I yelled.

"Emma, thank you for everything. I love you." Max smiled.

"I love you too." I said as I returned the smile still crying.

max looked up at the sky and his hand dropped from my face. His eyes grew cold.

"MAAAXXXX! PLEASE! MAAAAAXXX!" I yelled so loud that the Titans looked back at me sadly before they went on fighting.

i closed max's eyes and it began to rain. I picked up max's cold body and placed it down in a safe location inside my room of Titans tower.

"We will avenge you max. I promise." I said as I walked out of Titans tower and walked towards the fight.

after a while of fighting the Titans realized that they weren't going to be able to fight him in their current state. No matter how many times they attacked, he always doged and then counterattacked.

The Titans felt a warm breeze and looked in that direction. They saw me looking down at the ground with tears still rolling down my cheeks. My hair turned on fire and burned brightly. My beutiful green eyes became angry blood red eyes. A circle of fire surrounded me.

"Emma! Wait! You can't use your powers!" Robin yelled.

i ignored Robin's warning and attacked Slade.

"she's fast!" Slade said amazed as he just barely doged my flaming punch.

i then turned and kicked him while we were mid air. I sent him flying and he crashed into a nearby building.

"This is the reason I wanted you to become my apprentice! Your hidden dark powers!" Slade laughed.

i than felt even more anger as the flames now covered my entire body.

"EMMA STOP! IF YOU FIGHT ANYMORE, YOU'LL DIE!" Cyborg yelled.

i attacked Slade with a barrage of punches and kicks. He ended up flying back onto the roof of Titans tower. Slade's mask was now cracked.

"I guess, I have no choice." Slade said as he pulled the zotonic adamant out of his pocket and put it in his chest where his heart is.

"Oh no!" Starfire yelled.

when I was getting ready to attack again, Slade flashed behind me and kicked me onto the roof of Titans tower.

"so fast!" I said amazed as Slade grabbed my throat.

"let her go!" Robin yelled.

"gladly." Slade said as he dropped me off the roof.

"EMMA!" Beastboy yelled.

While I was falling Slade flashed from behind me and kicked me onto the floor to make the impact harder. I was bleeding and had several broken bones. I couldn't move. Slade picked me up from the neck and flew to the top of the tower where the Titans could see us. (The adamant gave him the power to fly)

"I think it's time for you to die." Slade said to me.

My body lost all of its heat and my eyes went back to its original green state. I coughed blood.

"If I don't kill you quickly, you'll die from your powers." Slade laughed.

He threw me onto the roof of Titans tower in front of the Titans who were watching with horror.

"time for me to kill you Emma." He said as he went in for the finishing blow.

all the Titans ran in front of me.

"as we said before, If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through us first!" Cyborg repeated.

"how amusing." Slade laughed.

"Titans! I now give you permission to use full strength! Formation alpha! Go!" Robin yelled.

"AZARATH METRION ZENTHIOS! ZOTON CYTOC STARFOR!" Raven yelled. As her usually black magic turned white and it surrounded Slade.

starfire now shot five new red starbolts at Slade which didn't explode but just sit around Slade.

robin pulled out a new wooden staff that he BENT around Slade.

beastboy transformed into a bird and placed bombs around Slade. (He was so fast I could hardly see him!)

cyborg pulled out TWO sonic cannons and yelled one word.

"BOOYAH!"

And the entire thing exploded! Slade then fell on the floor defeated. We all walked to Slade (actually I was carried by cyborg) and Robin explained that they were training the whole time.

"I guess I underestimated you kids." Slade said.

robin was about to take him to prison when a light shine in his chest and Slade turned to dust. All that was left was the zotonic adamant lying on the ground.

"that is the fate of those who wield the adamant. I said as I picked up the adamant and walked towards the Titans.

"I'm sorry about all of this." I said sadly.

"what are you talking about! Emma! We defeated Slade because of you! Now this is all over!" Robin said happily.

"ya dude! We should be thanking you!" Beastboy said.

"You deserve it." Raven said in her monotone but still smiled. And Starfire gave me a bonecrushing hug.

"come on Emma! Let's head back to Titans tower!" Cyborg said happily.


	19. Towards Tomorrow

**Ok guys! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm so sorry for not telling you before, but I thought I was going to have at least three chapters left. turns out...IM MAKING A SEQUEL! YASSS! So no worries! SEQUEL COMING SOON! I'm probably going to make it after my next FanFic, it's also a Teen Titans FanFic! It's also going to have a great OC! Well here we go!**

"Emma, thank you for everything." Max said softly as he died in my arms.

"MAX!" I yelled as I woke up with a start.

"oh. Now I remember. That was three weeks ago." I said to myself as I got out of bed and changed into my daily uniform.

i walked into the living room and saw that no one was awake yet.

"guess not everyone wakes up at 6:00 AM." I smiled to myself as I remembered how I thought I could never wake up so early, and that I used to sleep at this time because of training.

I walked outside and took a walk to the nearby cemetery. I walked over and bent down to the grave with max's name on it. I placed down my daily flowers.

"Hey max. The Titans and I are doing just fine. I lost all of my powers because of the battle. I'm surprised the Titans let me stay on their team. Maybe their just being nice? I don't know, but... I'm happy I still have them. I guess I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." I said to Max as I smiled sadly.

"so I'm not the only one who visits a graveyard at 6:00 in the morning." I heard a voice say behind me.

"oh, your max's mother." I said as I looked in her direction.

"please, call me Patricia." She smiled as she walked over to her son's flower-filled grave.

She looked down at the grave and gave her prayers.

"I can tell you loved him." She smiled.

i looked at her with surprise.

"oh come on. You come her everyday and bring a new type of flower! Soon the world is going to run out of flowers!" She laughed.

i smiled at her.

"thank you Patricia." I smiled as I walked back towards Titan tower.

"Emma. I...want you to move on." She said before I left.

I paused.

"You need to move on. Your still young! Don't carry such a burden on your shoulders! Please. This is what he would've wanted." She exclaimed sadly as I took a breath and headed towards Titans Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"where is she?" Cyborg said as he started looking for Emma.

"where do you think? Where she always goes in the morning." Robin said sadly.

"I'm back." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Emma. I-" cyborg started.

"Meet me outside on the roof." I interupted as I walked towards the roof.

"Wow dude. Did you do something?" Beastboy laughed.

"no Beastboy, I don't think that's it." Robin said smiling.

Cyborg ignored them and walked up to the roof.

"cyborg. I've been thinking. Since the war is over, and the princess of Tameran signed a paper making it okay for me to be alive, maybe I should return to my planet." I said thoughtfully.

"But your a Titan now! You can't leave! We need you! Please I-" cyborg started very quickly.

"you didn't let me finish." I interupted.

cyborg gave me a confused look.

"I thought that because I remembered that my mother told me to find my father." I explained.

cyborg looked at the ground sadly. He remembered what happened to me because of mumbo's memory thing.

"I realized something though." I said as a huge smile crept onto my face, "you and the other Titans, mean SO much to me!" I said happily.

cyborg looked at me with shock then started blushing.

"I could NEVER part with you guys! So I was wondering..." I began, "If I stay here with you...will you promise me we could go to my planet together." I asked.

this took cyborg by shock.

"Not permanently! Just to check on my mother and see my father, PLEASE!" I begged.

"ok, ok you win!" Cyborg laughed.

"YAYYYYY! BOOYAH!" I yelled.

"HEY NO! BOOYAH IS MY THING!" Cyborg yelled smiling.

we both then started cracking up laughing.

"Emma...I-" cyborg started.

i ran over to cyborg and gave him a small peck on his lips.

he then reached over and kissed me back.

I smiled and we both started blushing

"umm...dudes, that is so gross." Beastboy said blushing.

i smiled at him and cyborg and I started laughing.

beastboy then bolted downstairs.

"DUDES! YOU WOULDN'T BELIVE WHAT I JUST SAW!" Beastboy yelled as he ran down to where the Titans were.

_this is how it should be. For once in my life...I'm happy! And I plan to stay happy. One day I'm going to see my father and mother, but until then... I plan to stay with the Titans...and Cyborg._

"Come on cyborg, Let's go." I smiled as I pulled cyborgs arm and we went inside Titans Tower and headed towards tomorrow.

**Thank you all for reading to the end! You guys are so great! I'm so happy to have such great people reviewing and following my FIRST story and I wanted to thank you all! But no worries! As I said before, SEQUEL COMING SOON! Until then, **

**C-YA~**


End file.
